<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The children of Delta Quadrant by DeltaQuadrantChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956566">The children of Delta Quadrant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaQuadrantChild/pseuds/DeltaQuadrantChild'>DeltaQuadrantChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Delta Quadrant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J/C - Fandom, Janeway x chakotay - Fandom, Kathryn Janeway - Fandom, Star Trek: Voyager, chakotay - Fandom, chakotay x janeway - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Baby Fic, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Papa Chakotay, Sex, Time Travel, Violence, mama janeway, new characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaQuadrantChild/pseuds/DeltaQuadrantChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting form "Resolutions". Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway try to adapt to the new planet, which could be their forever home. This time alone will allow them to confess their feelings, and plan a life together, but Voyager finds a cure to their illness and soon things star getting... complicated aboard the ship. <br/>Some thing had changed when they get back. While they were stranded other couple decided to get together as they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B'Elanna Torres - Relationship, Chakotay &amp; Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Delta Quadrant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Planet, new beginning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank Chakochick for the proofreading of the first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe you should call me Kathryn.” It would be a lie to say this was the beginning of everything, but what it unleashed was more than both could have imagined in eons. <br/>Captain Janeway hugged her knees inside the bathtub Chakotay built for her. The improvised cloth that she was using as a sponge in her right hand and her left hand on her cheek. Her thoughts? Far away from the here and now, circling the memories she and her Commander lived the past month. <br/>--<br/>When Chakotay and she finished the shelter and positioning the traps for the insects, after the crude and heartbreaking experience of saying goodbye to the ship’s crew. The former Commander spent his days exploring the forest around their shelter while the former Captain was focused on her search for a cure. </p>
<p>“How was your day?” she asked when she arrived at the shelter after another day of research. “I came back to grab a bite at noon and you weren’t here. Did you find anything interesting?”</p>
<p>Though he was covered in sweat and dirt from his work outside, Kathryn couldn’t help the way her body reacted to him. The scene and sight of him flooded her system with  estrogen and serotonin.She put her laptop on the table and blinked in surprise to see her ex-Commander like that.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Kathryn I know I smell horrible,” he excused. Not that bad, she thought, but she forced herself not to think about it.  Even the existence of that thought was a dangerous temptation. </p>
<p>From the moment she’d met him, she’d found him very attractive. But really, who wouldn't? As she got to know him better; his wit, his humor, his deep dark eyes, his smirks that made her legs tremble. But that was out of question. Yes, she felt attracted to Chakotay, but it couldn’t be. They worked together, led a starship together. She may be one of many women that felt those feelings towards him and he… he was just being a good co-worker, a good friend, nothing else.</p>
<p>He stepped outside the shelter followed by her eyes, and then he got rid of his shirt. Kathryn Janeway turned so quickly to give Chakotay privacy that she felt dizzy. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll have to use your bathtub, if you don’t mind.” </p>
<p>She tried to get her hand on the computer and act like she was in the middle of something, anything.</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?” She heard his voice. “You seem a bit tense.”</p>
<p>Her fingers started the computer and began typing frantically.</p>
<p>“N-no, I just want to check today’s results again, just in case I come up with new ideas for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Chakotay rubbed his neck trying to liberate the tension in his muscles. He spent his last few days wandering around the forest, exploring. Partly he wanted to work on a map he was creating of the area, and partly to keep his distance from Kathryn. After the first week on that new planet he realised how tense he was around her. First he thought it was because their current situation was enough to flood her stress limit, but soon he started to think that their relationship was not as he thought it was. Maybe it was the ship that sustained their relationship. He never felt like that for another woman. From the moment he met her, he found her fascinating, he admired her and, not to mention how beautiful he found her to be. He wasn’t sure if she reciprocated his feelings, so it was easier to keep his distance.</p>
<p>But doing so felt childish; they were both adults and whether Kathryn felt like that for the virus or their forced cohabitation, they could make things better.</p>
<p>“You know, I found a path down to the river. It would be nice to explore our surroundings.” He ventured to speak to her again. </p>
<p>Her fingers stopped typing at once<br/>. <br/>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Only if you like the idea,” He replied. </p>
<p>“I- I do.” she said only gazing at him over her shoulder trying to make eye contact. But there he was, that man, as tall as he was, showing her his bare and flexed chest after a day of intense work. That was torture. </p>
<p>“Great,” he answered with a silly smile, one he will deny he did. “I’ll replicate you some trousers.” </p>
<p>He turned to face the bathtub on his way to take a bath.</p>
<p>“I have trousers!”</p>
<p>His lips let out another smile while filling the bathtub with a bucket of water.</p>
<p>“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed. I’ve only seen you in dresses since we came to this planet.”</p>
<p>The next day, Kathryn woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee. Chakotay was not inside the shelter. She rushed out of bed and dressed with her trousers, a thin white blouse and a three button vest. She took her coffee mug outside the shelter where Chakotay was waiting for her, bag on his shoulder and his phaser on his belt.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he greeted her, lifting his gaze from the map in his hands.</p>
<p>She approached the ex-Commander and took a look at the pencil drawn map he held.</p>
<p>“You did this?”</p>
<p>There was his captivating smile. Kathryn took a sip of coffee to mask her reaction. </p>
<p>“Yes, I did,” he replied. “I was searching for other life forms; animals. Sometimes I even fantasised I’d encounter other humans or aliens.”</p>
<p>“Any luck?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Apart from us, some birds and that primate friend of yours, no,” Chakotay took a close look at the ex-Captain for the first time that day. From his vantage point, he could see down the front of her blouse. He forced himself to take a deep breath and fold the map turning his eyes away from the sight before him. “ Finish up your coffee, we have a long day ahead of us.”</p>
<p>She obeyed the command and left the mug inside the shelter when she finished. </p>
<p>The path to the river was across the forrest up the hill and then down. Chakotay explained that he found a place where the waters were calm and safe to fish or swim, if they ever wanted to.</p>
<p>His steps were considerably larger than hers, but that only made her competitive side  present. She walked faster to keep up with him. Walking between trees the walk up the hill was becoming demanding to her untrained lungs.</p>
<p>“We can stop for a minute if you like,” He leaned his hand towards her, which she accepted and with the other hand on a tree, she made the final step which led them into a sort of worn path in the middle of the forest. </p>
<p>Kathryn looked around her, trying to figure out who or what had created the path.</p>
<p>“Look down,” he advised her, sensing her question. And she did. There were round tiny black dots on the ground.</p>
<p>“Is that….?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” he replied.</p>
<p>She looked up at his eyes, surprised at what he had discovered. “Goats?” she said in a whisper, afraid that the simple act of saying it out loud will make any goat on that planet disappear.</p>
<p>“Either goats or another animal with similar scat”</p>
<p>She felt as if that was the discovery of the year; maybe they weren’t so alone on that planet after all.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to continue our exploring?” Chakotay pulled her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>She nodded and let him lead the way. From that point on, the exploring was more of a stroll than climbing up the hill.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could do some fishing as well. What do you think? We could eat on the shore.” She couldn’t help but laugh at that suggestion. </p>
<p>“How? Did you replicate fishing equipment too?” </p>
<p>“I could make a spear with a stick,” he replied. Her imagination traveled back to last night and she imagined shirtless Chakotay fishing with a spear. A sudden tickle went down her abdomen. She had to stop walking.</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?” he asked, turning to look at her. Her cheeks were pink and her pupils dilated. She only could nod at that moment.</p>
<p>“Really? Because it doesn’t seem so.” He replied ready to abort the subject. “ You’ve seemed sort of distant lately..”</p>
<p>She opened mouth to reply, but he had more to say.</p>
<p>“We were good the first week here, “ He continued. “and all of a sudden you go  impenetrable any time I try to talk to you or even be near you.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks turned a brighter pink; she knew she had been avoiding him, and knew it must be cause of concern.</p>
<p>“Maybe it's my fault, maybe I thought there was something more,” he said in a lower voice.<br/>Those last words made her breathing quicken. Chakotay’s eyes met hers; those shining blue eyes that at times seemed more green-ish, depending on the light. </p>
<p>“My apologies, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” he had interpreted her reaction as not welcomed.</p>
<p>He turned on his feet ready to resume their trip but Kathryn's hand grabbed his and made him turn to face her again. </p>
<p>“You’re mistaken,” She replied. “I really enjoy your company and our conversations. I appreciate everything you’ve done here, and before on Voyager.” She pressed her lips together, trying to find the words. “I didn’t want to offend you, Chakotay. My behavior lately has been unacceptable, childish and I have no reasonable excuse for it.”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s fingers tangled between hers feeling lighter about that. He almost felt like he had an opportunity to press a bit more.</p>
<p>“And what would be your unreasonable excuse?” He ventured asking. </p>
<p>Her eyes went down to their hands. Her brain went into ‘red alert'. This wasn’t the behaviour she should display with her Commander. But she didn’t want to leave his embrace and that made her nervous. </p>
<p>“Something that’s not possible, something that may end our friendship and make one of us feel uncomfortable for the rest of Voyager’s journey home.”</p>
<p>“We are not on Voyager.” Chakotay said, taking a step to her. </p>
<p>“I know.” She replied. “perhaps I thought what I felt was what all women feel when they are around you. But we are friends, and I don’t  want to ruin that. Maybe I’m missreading your signals on my own.”</p>
<p>Kathryn had to look the other way when the heat of her cheeks raised to its peak. </p>
<p>“You're not misreading anything” He smiled, relieved, his dark eyes sparked with joy. Chakotay felt like their walls were finally down. He couldn’t have imagined having that conversation in a thousand years, but he was glad they did. </p>
<p>He started walking again, keeping hold of Kathryn’s hand, not able to stop the smile that pulled his lips. Kathryn couldn’t believe what he just said, he couldn’t believe that they were joining hands like a teenage couple, shy and nervous to make the first move. But his smile was contagious.</p>
<p>The day by the river was wonderful. They finally got to talk. Chakotay enjoyed the fact that Kathryn couldn’t stop smiling. She told him every detail about the experiments and the search for the insect that made them sick. He tried not to mention the possibility that they would stay on that planet for the rest of their lives. Chakotay told her the ideas he had for the shelter in case they had to stay ‘for a little bit longer’. They had lunch on the shore of the river. Unfortunately, he didn’t find a stick long or hard enough to make into a spear. So, they left the fishing for another day.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to spend a day without obligations,” Kathryn spoke and Chakotay couldn’t believe she said that, though he didn’t mind it.</p>
<p>Chakotay smile, his head resting in his hand as he lay on his side near the shore. It was nice, there lying on his side. Kathryn sat by his side hugging her knees, what was left of the sunlight slipping through her long hair giving her those radiant red highlights. </p>
<p>“What do you miss the most about Voyager?” He asked. “Apart from the crew, I mean.” </p>
<p>She took a second to think about it. They still had enough rations for a cup of coffee every morning. She smiled and looked down at him. </p>
<p>“French fries.”</p>
<p>Chakotay couldn’t help but to laugh. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“No, nothing, that’s a great answer,” he replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Chakotay stood up and stretched his back  before lending her a hand to stand up.</p>
<p>“What if we dip our feet in the river?” he suggested and she agreed. Both left their shoes and socks with the rest of the things they brought with them.  </p>
<p>They reached for each other's hand and strolled by the river feeling the pebbles and cold water beneath their toes. </p>
<p>The setting sun gave the valley all sorts of colors. She didn’t want to go to the shelter, but it was getting dark.</p>
<p>“We should return before it’s too dark,” Chakotay’s suggestion sounded reasonable, and Kathryn nodded.</p>
<p>Kathryn took a last view at the valley, the river, the colors. “Yes we should.” </p>
<p>Chakotay couldn’t  keep his eyes off her. The things they said that day, the precious time spent together, the final opportunity since he knew he left more than friendship for her. He pulled her hand to him and placed his free hand on her lower back. Kathryn’s eye’s met his, her pink cheeks in patr for the sun, in part for the moment, made her blue eyes shine brighter.</p>
<p>All she could see was his deep dark eyes; his gaze was deep in desire, like a wild animal looking at his prey. Chakotay’s hand left hers to place it on her cheek.  Katryn grabbed his shirt like she was afraid that the moment wasn’t real. It seemed like they spent minutes looking at each other's eyes but finally, Chakotay made the move to look down at her lips and that was the signal. She went on her tiptoes as he bent down his head to kiss her.</p>
<p>His lips explored her soft lips. His lips lead the way to the tongue, his hand went to her cheek to the back of her head. Kathryn welcomed his tongue, slow and romantic at first. She could hear his breathing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and that was it. The kiss went from romantic to passionate. He could feel her entire body leaning against his. He wanted to lower his hand on her back just a bit more, press her tiny body against his growing erection. But a thought made him stop. With quickened breath, he broke the kiss to lean his forehead on hers.</p>
<p>“Kathryn…” He paused to get his words in order.</p>
<p>She was afraid of what he was about to say so she simply nodded with her eyes closed.</p>
<p>“I know this isn’t correct and Starfleet wouldn't accept it,” she spoke on a whisper, “But I feel like I could keep my eyes closed and live happily in this moment forever.”</p>
<p>“Open your eyes, Kathryn, I’ll still be here when you do so,” he said with that tender, persuasive voice.</p>
<p>And so she did. “I want to make love to you,” he admitted and his voice made her legs tremble. “But not here. Not in the cold. Let’s return to our shelter.”</p>
<p>Their first night together, back to the shelter Chakotay left the bag on the ground beside the door. Kathryn took a quick look at both their beds, so far from each other. Chakotay approached her from behind and hugged her, burying his face in her neck. She leaned her head aside to give him more space. Was this really happening? That thought dancing inside Kathryn’s mind, making her Starfleet protocols come back to the forefront of her mind. </p>
<p>“There’s no one else here,” Chakotay whispered to her ear. “This is our moment, Kathryn.”</p>
<p>She felt like melting with each word that he spoke. She raised a hand and buried her fingers in his dark hair while Chakotay unbuttoned her vest, making his way underneath her blouse. His firm, strong hand reached one of her breasts. she let out an exhalation when her nipples reacted to his gentle touch. She could feel his erection against her backside, strong and big. His other hand traveled down her waist and into her trousers where she already started to get wet. His fingers made their way to her clitoris and started moving in slow circles.</p>
<p>“Oh my god” she exhaled. “Chakotay the bed…”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied simply. His hands abandoned her but not for long. She turned to undress him, as did he. His shirt came off and so did hers. He placed a hand on each side of her torso and directed her towards his bed. She sat on the mattress as Chakotay got rid of her shoes and pants. Then she reached his trousers with her hands. His hardness came into view, so obvious he was in his readiness for her that she couldn't look away</p>
<p>“It’s too big, it won’t fit.” she thought out loud. </p>
<p>He left out a low giggle and pushed her gently to the mattress climbing on top of her.</p>
<p>“Don’t ever say that to a man, you may be inflating his ego.”  She didn’t even have time to respond, Chakotay's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. Kathryn accomodated his hips between her legs, feeling nearly drunk with emotions. </p>
<p>“Wait, wait.” he manages to say between breaths.  "We need to slow down, or I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself."</p>
<p>Kathryn caressed his hair and jawline with a playful smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“What's wrong with that?”</p>
<p>"I've been dreaming of this for so long, I want to do this right. I want to treat you and touch you the way you deserve."</p>
<p>She followed the lines of his tattoo still smiling, smelling Chakotay’s scent, feeling  his hardness at her wet entrance. </p>
<p>“And what will happen if you don't control yourself?”</p>
<p>He made a smirk and left a growl from his throat. His lips reached hers and bit her lower lip.</p>
<p>“I will desperately take your body till you scream my name.”</p>
<p>Kathryn  bit her lip and smiled. </p>
<p>“I prefer you any way I can have you,” she whispered and pulled his head to her to kiss him. “I need you now, Chakotay,” She moaned on his lips.<br/>.<br/>He didn’t think he could be more turned on. He grabbed her right thigh and lifted while he  penetrated her. She let out a moan, grabbing his shoulders. He had to summon all his concentration not to get carried away. </p>
<p>“Oh, Kathryn you’re so tight and warm.”</p>
<p>“Please. Please” She begged. He took a second to admire her, naked under his body, her cheeks and ears pink from her exertions, pupils dilated and a cascade of hair on his pillow. She was, through his eyes, a goddess.</p>
<p>He started moving his hips against her. She reached for his lips, with erratic and hot exhalations, whispered his name in an erotic voice.  She pushed him backwards and climbed to him. Chakotay grabbed her hips when she started rocking them against his. </p>
<p>“Kathryn…” he called her name in the midst of pleasure. She threw her head back and let a moan sound in her throat. </p>
<p>“It feels so good,” She said. “I don’t want this to end. Never.”</p>
<p>He gave her a mischievous smile. "Even as she spoke the words, her body begged for release. He used his hands as support and raised up to trap one of her nipples between his lips. Her body trembled for a second. She was so near the climax, and so was he. He grabbed her leg with one hand and rounded her lower back with the other.  He reached the end of the bed and on an impulse he stood up, trapping her body against the wall. Her legs came around his waist and he increased his rhythm.</p>
<p>Kathryn wrapped his arms around his neck frantically exhaling near his lips. </p>
<p>“Chakotay I...I…” </p>
<p>But she couldn’t finish her sentence. Instead an orgasm filled her and tightened her body, trapping Chakotay’s erection inside her. He let out a growl as his orgasm was pulled from him, she was trembling, her breath coming out heavily against his ear.<br/>She felt happy and complete for the first time in a very long time. Chakotay used what strength he had left to guide her body back to the bed, lying down beside her. Kathryn, still trembling a bit from her orgasm, lay her head on Chakotay’s chest. </p>
<p>There was no going back from what had happened. They had broken every rule in the Starfleet book, but neither of them had it in them to regret it.</p>
<p>“Kathryn…”he started and she raised her head to meet his eyes. “Please, let me be with you. You complete me.”</p>
<p>She smiled, a bit shy and flattered. “I’m so happy you said that. I believe I couldn’t leave your side even if I tried.” <br/>---</p>
<p>Kathryn stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around her naked body. <br/>She walked barefoot inside the shelter. Both beds were now joined. Chakotay sat in a chair reading a book; a manual, by its cover. The crew on Voyager thought they should have printed manuals, just in case they ran out of power or they had to fix anything.  She walked up to him, he raised his eyes from the lecture and smiled. She let the towel fall to the floor, exposing her naked body. He left the book on the table and she sat on his lap. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, one that would lead to another, and another, and another….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shadow of the past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up with sunrise, even without an alarm that remembered to wake him, some things never changed. Something was tickling his nose. He looked down and found Kathryn hugged to his chest, her hair all over the pillow and his neck. Some even had climbed up his face. He felt her breathing against him. At night she always felt colder and, as she described him, he was as warm as a star. Chakotay was happy to be her source of comfort. He pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders. The last thing they needed was another illness. She moaned between sleep and awake and repositioned her head on his chest to feel his heart beating. </p><p>“Ten more minutes, please.” she begged in her sleepy voice.</p><p>He made a light smile and kissed her head.</p><p>“As long as you wish, my love.” He answered.</p><p>She smiled with her eyes closed and Chakotay wished that they could stay like that forever.<br/>
Suddenly, he felt her hand on his erection, she grabbed it with her soft hand and started to move up and down. </p><p>Chakotay’s  breaths went deeper down his chest and his blood rushed down to the area that Kathryn was taking care of.</p><p>“I thought you wanted more sleep.” He said in a low voice, breathing the scent on her hair. He noticed they started smelling like forest, trees, fresh earth. And on her skin it was a delicious scent to kiss, lick or even bite, sometimes.</p><p>She left out a giggle and climbed on to him. </p><p>“Sleep is overrated.”  she said before introducing his sex in hers.</p><p>Life together was wonderful, as if they reached some sort of utopia. They loved spending time together. Even though they had their separate duties, Kathryn loved to help chakotay build improvements for the cavin, she learnt a lot from that and Chakotay enjoyed spending the afternoon in their little garden. </p><p>The day would ususally start with sex, wonderful morning sex and coffee. Then Chakotay would embarque in one of his projects for the shelter or exploring the forrest. Kathryn would go and check the traps only to find them empty again. A few days earlier she went to the river again, trying to find anywhere, where the water was still and calm, a place that could bear insects. But she had no luck with that.</p><p>Back in the shelter, Kathryn downloaded the photos she had taken to her computer. She thought about inspecting the river shore again and taking some pictures of the areas that were more likely to bear insects. Another day without results weighed on her hopes of returning like a wall of concrete.  She rubbed her neck with a hand trying to loosen any of her nods, even if the tension in her muscles had decreased thanks to Chakotay's magical hands, there were some that ressisted from going. She really would appreciate a massage, from her lover's big and gentle hands. A smile popped out to her lips, she hadn’t felt so happy since… Mark. </p><p>And as easy as it was, the smile disappeared. She had betrayed Mark. Sure he thought she had died and went on with his life, nothing would make her happier than that but she left with the expectation of returning and being with him. Sure he had waited for her before he realised she had to be dead. That thought broke her heart. Her feelings for Chakotay were sincere, intense, the best she had ever experienced, and with Mark… she was so thankful to have experienced that relationship, all those memories that would live in her mind forever.That didn’t make her feel any less guilty.  </p><p>Two warm hands took her shoulders and strategically pressed both thumbs on her upper back. She closed her eyes and savored that release of tension. He was back from his duties. It was time to enjoy themselves, but first she had to finish her task.</p><p>“Chakotay what are you doing? I’m working” She giggled as his lips traveled her neck’s sensitive skin.</p><p>“I need you…” he growled in her ear. Kathryn smiled and tried to stay focused.</p><p>“Just give me a minute, I need to finish this,” she replied.</p><p>“Sure it can wait” he said pushing her computer aside on the table. </p><p>Those words put her mind on red alert. It wasn’t the first time he did that and coincidentally everytime she was working on finding a cure for the virus.</p><p>“Why are you doing this, Chakotay?” She asked, turning her face expression into a mixture of serious and concerned. </p><p>“What?” He looked at her with a playful smile, like he was unaware of his actions. </p><p>“You’ve been interrupting my work for days now. Why do you do that? Don’t you want me to find a cure and go home?”</p><p>Chakotay’s smile disappeared, she was right. He liked a whole planet for both of them. Where they were free. That was home. </p><p>“You’ve spent everyday checking those traps, trying to find a cure for the illness. Kathryn, The doctor spent weeks on it and found nothing.” He answered. “This could be a nice place to call home, for both of us.”</p><p>She widened her eyes at that response.</p><p>“I can’t give up Chakotay, not until I’ve tried everything.” </p><p>Chakotey left out a deep breath trying to put in order his strategy on how to handle that conversation. It had been almost two and a half months. She was as near to find a cure as she was the first day. They didn’t receive any communications from Voyager, but she still had hope of returning.</p><p>“Why don't you want us to go back?” she insisted.</p><p>“Because I don’t want this to end.” he confessed. </p><p>He pulled a chair and sat in front of her.</p><p>“These past months had been like a dream, Kathryn.” He tried to explain himself. “I don’t want it to end.”</p><p>“And you think that it will all disappear the moment we beam up the ship? Do you really think my feelings are that superficial?” she felt offended.</p><p>He reached her hand with his.</p><p>“I know they’re not, but unless you have a master plan to reconcile our relationship and status on the bridge with no one knowing we're together, I know that Captain Kathryn Janeway will be more concerned with her job duties than her personal life.”</p><p>He knew her more than she thought and hearing speaking the truth made her realise how much they had to work on before going back to Voyager.</p><p>“Because you rather shout it in an open communication’s channel to the ship’s crew.” She feared. </p><p>Chakotay laughed to himself and drew a smirk on his mouth.</p><p>“That I’m in love with the Captain? That I’m the lucky man sharing bed with her? Of course.”<br/>
Kathryn rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Sure, all those men would look at me in jealousy.”<br/>
Those words caught her by surprise, she raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was talking about.</p><p>“What men?” she asked.</p><p>“Come on Kathryn, don’t act as you aren’t aware of it.”</p><p>She even raised her eyebrow higher in confusion. She really didn't know what he was talking about.</p><p>“Really?” he widened his eyes in surprise. “You didn’t know half of your male crew finds you extremely attractive?”</p><p>Her cheeks and ears turned pink faster than ever. Chakotay couldn’t help but finding that reaction extremely funny and adorable.</p><p>“You didn’t know.” he was repeated, amused by her reaction.</p><p>“Look who’s talking!” She defended herself from Chakotay’s laugh. “The man who had half of my crew dribbling.”</p><p>But that didn’t cause the effect she expected on him, if only it inflated his ego even more. He leaned towards her, getting really close to her lips. </p><p>“I only had eyes for you, from the moment I met you, you bewitched me.”</p><p>He kissed her softly, enjoying every slow movement of their lips.</p><p>They held eye contact for a couple of seconds after that kiss. Chakotay made an uncomfortable  smile, the real conversation was still there. When they returned to voyage, if they did, they would have to deal with that situation. Kathryn lowered her eyes to her knees, her mind remembered her of Mark. She wished he could explain it to him. If she could reach the Alpha Quadrant just for a minute she’d tell him that everything is fine, that he could continue his life, that she was happy for him to do so. </p><p>“Mark, right?” Chakotay’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and, surprised, she raised her eyes to his. “I know that look.” He explained.<br/>
.<br/>
“Sometimes I imagine that I can talk to him and tell him what happened.” She took a deep breath and looked at the screen of her computer. “But each day that passes, I feel farther from Voyager and from Earth.”<br/>
----<br/>
“Acting Captain’s log, supplemental, after ten weeks without our Captain and first officer, the sentiment of rescue still seems to weigh heavily on the crew.”<br/>
“Captain Tuvok?” Ensign Kim called the acting Captain Tuvok from his station. “I’m picking a convoy on long- range sensors.” Two sets of double beeps sounded from ensign Kim’s station. “It’s Vidiian, Sir.”<br/>
Tuvok looked directly at the bridge viewscreen. “Distance?”</p><p>“Approximately 1.5 light years.” The ensign answered.</p><p>“Lieutenant,” Tuvok called Paris from his seat. “Alter course to a different heading. I  don’t want to risk them detecting us.”</p><p>Ensign Kim kept reading the information that popped up on his screens, they were so close to having their Captain and first officer back, and everyone wanted them back.</p><p>“Sir, “ he addressed the acting Captain once more. “the Vidiians….”</p><p>“Yes?” Tuvok answered, slightly turning his head to him. </p><p>“They’re within hailing range.” He announced. “We could ask them if they know anything about the Captain’s and the Commander’s illness.”</p><p>But the acting Captain had strict orders about them.<br/>
“Ensign, you’re aware that Captain Janeway specifically told us not to risk contacting the Vidiians.”</p><p>“Yes, but it is not like we went out of our way to find them.” he replied standing up from his chair. “We will just be taking advantage of an opportunity that’s presented itself.”</p><p>It took more than that to convince the acting Captain. Ensign Kim had to remember him that if they were there and alive was thanks to the Captain and the Commander. Tuvok asked him to return to his station but ensign Kim denied by asking the attention from the rest of the bridge. That concluded on the acting Captain relieving the ensign of his duty, a situation no one liked to see.</p><p>“Proceed on the altered course Lieutenant” Captain Tuvok ordered.</p><p>----</p><p>Kathryn stepped out of the shelter carrying her case, ready to start a new day of research. She tried not to think of empty insect traps but of a wide range of possibilities. Chakotay was outside  too, measuring two logs and making  notes on his PADD. </p><p>“What are you up to today?” she approached him with a smile. </p><p>“The boat I promised you.” He showed her the PADD with the design he elaborated. “I’m about to begin. I estimate a two week job, fulltime.”</p><p>“And then we can go and sail it, go camping and… Well,” shrug her shoulders. “maybe something more.” </p><p>“Maybe?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>She went on her tiptoes and kissed him. </p><p>“Maybe.” she teased him again. “Thank you for all you’re doing, you’re making this more comfortable and also for the cooking.”</p><p>“I noticed you dislike that.” He replied and raised a hand to her hair. He liked it that way, loose and free. </p><p>A sound of leaves and loud squeaks interrupted their moment. They both looked at their intruder, for the first time being so close to their shelter. </p><p>“Well, hello friend.” Kathryn called him in a calm voice. “It's so nice to see you again, we thought you might have gone to another area.”</p><p>But the primate wasn’t there to hear her, his energetic gestures to his head and the loud squeaks increased when she tried to go near him.</p><p>“Be careful, Kathryn.” Chakotay left his PADD on the logs and went to her side. </p><p>But she smiled in response and  shook her head. “I think he’s getting used to us, but from that to try ´first contact´ we would need more time.”</p><p>She placed her hand on his arm. “I’ll go and check the traps.”</p><p>Her primate friend followed her from a distance as she walked to the traps. With a fun smile on her mouth Kathryn tried to do as she didn’t notice him following her. She was curious about what he wanted. The primate continued his squeaks along the way. Was he trying to tell her something? But sure if she stopped walking and turned to him he’ll run away. An intelligent strategy would be to wait for the primate to find himself comfortable enough to approach her. </p><p>She arrived at the first tree hanging the traps and left the case open on the floor while she checked the traps one by one. Nothing again.  </p><p>She took a deep breath and rubbed her neck. She tried to remind herself that those were just half of the traps. Perhaps, the other ones may have succeeded.  A metallic sound followed by a series of short squeaks. She turned around to see her primate friend pulling from her case and running off with it, back the direction they both walked from the shelter.</p><p>“Hey!” She called him. “ Where are you taking that?” She ran after him. Fortunately, noticing that he was chased, made him release the case and jump on a tree branch nearby. </p><p>She rushed to the object and took it back. With a quick look she realised her friend was already gone. She hadn’t anticipated that behaviour. She was on the same path that she took from the shelter. Was her friend trying to tell her something?</p><p>In any case, that request will have to wait until  she checked  all the traps.</p><p>----</p><p>Kes  exited the active Captain’s ready room with the Captain himself, his senior staff  and some crew men and women were waiting for him on the bridge. Tom and B’Elanna shared a look lurking about what the Captain had to say. </p><p>Tuvok had to make the difficult decision to disobey Captain Janeway’s order.</p><p>“None of you can appreciate what it means to be in command of a ship, until that responsibility rests squarely on your shoulders as it does on mine.”</p><p>His audience wanted him to grant their wish and contact the Vidiians. They were willing to risk their lives in order to get their Captain and Commander back.</p><p>“It has been suggested that I take an action, which will require disobeying an order, and knowingly put this crew into a life- threatening situation.”</p><p>The acting Captain then emphasized how that showed a faulty leadership. But he couldn’t ignore the will of his crew either. </p><p>“We will contact the vidiians” he concluded.</p><p>His crew was clearly happy with that decision. He assured them he will consider that decision as his own and that the responsibility was all his. He ordered Lieutenant  Paris to alter the ship's course and head  to the Vidiian convoy. </p><p>----</p><p>Kathryn arrived at the last tree she needed to check. This time, she didn’t leave the case on the floor. She looked around again, but her primate friend was nowhere to be found. She opened the traps one by one, and there they were  two insects, inside the las one. That made her so happy she couldn’t wait to return to the sherter and show Chakotay what she’d found.<br/>
She was about to take the biomedical container and the tweezers from the case when a sudden noise from above made her jump. Her pimate friend was up there on a branch squeaking and patting his head with both hands, just as he did before that morning.</p><p>“Hello again.” she greeted her, no harsh feelings for trying to steal her case. She took the insect trap in her hand  and pointed at it. “These little insects might just be what gets us out of your backyard, we won't bother you again.”</p><p>But the primate was not interested, he insisted on patting his head repeatedly and squeaking even louther. Suddenly the wind changed and became stronger. The primate looked at the sky and so did her. Kathryn couldn’t believe the situation. They sky went dark in a matter of seconds.The primate still patting his own head, like if something was going to fall from the sky. A storm. Her primate friend was trying to tell her.</p><p>The wind turned from strong to violent. She squinted her eyes trying to see better, pulled from the insect trap to detach it from the cable.<br/>
“If you suggest we should get out of here, I strongly agree.”</p><p>She started walking fast back to the shelter when the ground trembled down her feet, that was no ordinary storm. She had to hurry. She started running back to the shelter, lost sight of her primate friend again, but sure he knew where to hide from that  phenomenon. The ground shook again and she lost her balance falling on her knees. But she didn’t surrender, got up as quickly as possible and continued running. The next wave threw her to the ground violently, the case and the insect trap she was holding against her chest were too heavy. </p><p>“Kathryn!” She heard Chakotay’s voice.</p><p>She looked everywhere but couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Kathryn!” she heard his voice again.</p><p>“I’m here Chakotay!” She tried to guide him. </p><p>Chakotay appeared out of the bushes  and helped her stand up. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” He asked. </p><p>“No, I couldn’t keep my balance.” She replied. </p><p>“Give me the case and hold on to me, together we’ll have a better balance.”</p><p>She nodded and let him take the case and his other arm went around her shoulders.</p><p>“Are we far from the shelter?” She asked.</p><p>“Not at all.” he replied.</p><p>-----</p><p>They’ ve made contact with the vidiian doctor and both parties agreed on an exchange that will give the voyager crew the cure for the virus. They were close to the end of that nightmare. However,  as they entered a hailing range, the vidiian ship didn’t respond to their call. A second and a third ship appeared  surrounding them. With no intention for dialogue from the Vidiians, the USS Voyager went into red alert.</p><p>As the enemy charged its weapons, Voyager tried an evasive maneuver only to find that the first ship they encountered was ready for battle.</p><p>--</p><p>Kathryn and Chakotay hugged below the table inside the shelter. The storm tore apart branches from the trees that went against the walls of their temporary home.Kathrin was still pressing the insect trap towards her chest, nothing will make her drop it. </p><p>“Why aren't our tricorders working?” She asked Chakotay who pulled her closer when a branch broke one of the windows.</p><p>“It seems to be some kind of plasma storm.” He replied. </p><p>The lightning went stronger, Kathryn took a look at the shelter, things falling down from the shelves, the walls trembling, the lights finally stopped flickering and shut down. If that was a natural phenomenon of that planet they’d had to move somewhere safer before the next one came. </p><p>The storm stayed with them the whole night. When the tremors began to fade, both of them tried to sleep a little bit. Chakotay hugged her while they did, giving her comfort and warmth. As the morning came, they ventured to step outside the shelter and see the complete damage result.<br/>
Kathrin still had the insect trap on her hand when she woke up, she denied to let it out of her sight.</p><p>“Two broken windows, a crack... “ chakotay spoke as they both went around the shelter. </p><p>“And no power.” She completed.</p><p>“Let’s see if we can fix that.” he thought out loud as he approached the power auxiliary panel outside the shelter. He opened the panel door and checked the wires and screens. “Fortunately, Starfleet technology is quite resistant.” </p><p>Kathryn tried to follow the movement of Chakotay’s hands but she felt dizzy from the storm. She blinked repeatedly and sat down on a fallen tree near her. </p><p>“You know… it was my primate friend who tried to tell me about the storm.”</p><p>“Maybe you should think of giving him a name.” Chakotay said while trying to fix the power on the shelter. “Primate friend is getting old.”</p><p>She did a slight smile “Maybe Jack”</p><p>“Fixed” he said, but his smile went into a face of concern when he saw how pale Kathryn’s face went, “Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“I feel like I’m still inside the storm” </p><p>“It has been a rough night, and sleeping on the floor sure made no good to your rest.” He caressed her cheek with a hand. “Why don’t you sleep a bit on our bed and I’ll wake you up if I need your help.”</p><p>But she shook her head.<br/>
“I found the insects I need to get back to work” She finally opened the trap she was holding but… there was nothing inside. “How…?” </p><p>She had lost the insects, maybe when she fell in the woods during the storm.  Her equipment was all over the shelter and outside. Her computer was half on the floor inside their temporary home and  half...well the screen was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“I think… this is it.” she looked at him. “I can’t continue my research.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kathryn.”  Chakotay said.</p><p>She shook her head again. </p><p>“ I will have to let go.” She pressed her lips together. Between the harsh reality of never going back and the dizziness from last night she tried to reorganise her thoughts. “We’ll better start cleaning all the mess.”</p><p>She tried to get up but her surroundings spun around her.  </p><p>“I got you.”  Chakotay grabbed both her arms when she was about to fall backwards. “What if you sleep just a couple hours? It will make you feel better.” </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“Okay” Chakotay picked her up, princess style  and took her back inside.</p><p>“You are so good to me, Chakotay, I love you.” </p><p>He smiled and laid her slowly on the bed. “I love you too Kathryn” He kissed her forehead and went back outside to start with the repairs.</p><p>Two hours of good sleep and Kathryn was up again to help Chakotay with the repairs. They pulled branches,  repaired the crack on the shelter and covered both broken windows with pieces of one broken shelf they couldn't use anymore for its original purpose.<br/>
Night came upon them with the final repairs and they went both inside to have some dinner. Although the replicators weren’t broken, they had the fish and vegetables from their new home planet. </p><p>“This  is delicious, Chakotay.” She said after a bite of fish. </p><p>He tilted his head with a smile. </p><p>“Thank you, but you say that of every meal.”</p><p>She left out a giggle. </p><p>“But It’s true.” she replied. </p><p>He leaned a hand over the table and she took it. He looked up at her with all his love sparkling in his eyes.</p><p>“I hope we leave happy and long lives, here or wherever.”</p><p>Kathryn’s cheeks turned pink. For a second, those words meant more than her heart could handle. She was getting used to living day by day, enjoying her time with Chakotay. She really believed that someday they would go back on Voyager and that her duties, her rank would make everything more complicated. But knowing that they would stay on that planet for the rest of their lives she couldn’t help to feel a bit relieved that there won't be any complications to their relationship. Growing old with Chakotay by her side was a pretty image in her head.</p><p>A tear of happiness fell down her cheek.</p><p>“I would love that.”<br/>
----</p><p>“Sickbay to bridge.” Acting Captain Tuvok heard over the enemy attack.</p><p>The bridge trembled once more, but the Captain was able to hold on to  Ensign Kim’s station instead of falling. “This is Tuvok” he answered the call. “we’re rather busy here Doctor”</p><p>“ Doctor Pel is one of the Vidiian ships.” The voice of the doctor sounded on ensign Kim’s station. “If we drop our shields briefly we can beam aboard the serum.” </p><p>Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris looked at the acting Captain. The solution was there, they needed a plan that would allow them to drop shields and not die in the trying.</p><p>“Keep the com line open, Doctor.” ordered Captain tuvok. </p><p>Tuvok searched and searched inside his mind to find an idea, and hopefully, he came with one. </p><p>“Doctor, when you hear me order the shields down,you must complete a site-to-site transport on your own.”</p><p>“Understood” the doctor responded.</p><p>they had a plan, engineering would drop the antimatter container, at the same moment they would drop shields, they would then detonate it and in that exact moment they would jump into full impulse. A delicate coordinated series of events, that could be their salvation.</p><p>They knew timing was the key of that plan, a slight error and they could be hardly damaged or even worse, dead. </p><p>“Lower shields” Tuvok ordered.</p><p>“Initiating transport.” the doctor announced, and the vials started to appear on sickbay, but something was wrong, he was losing signal. “Sickay to Captain Tuvok. I’ll need a couple seconds to recalibrate the transport.”</p><p>“They must be disrupting any sort of communication but the ones from their own ships.” Tom expeculated. </p><p>And so the enemy fired. Voyager took the hit and the lights shivered on the bridge. </p><p>“Status” ordered Captain Tuvok.  </p><p>“Engineering to bridge, we need to drop the antimatter, now!” B’Elanna’s voice shouted on the bridge. “We have severe damage here, another shot and we won't be able to drop it or to go full impulse.”</p><p>Tom Paris  felt the sudden urge to leave his station and go to check on B’Elanna, But he summoned all his willing power to stay where he was.</p><p>“Sickbay to bridge, I have the cure.”</p><p>“Ejecting the antimatter now.”  B’Elanna answered,  after hearing the doctor.</p><p>“Raise shields, Mr. Kim, Mr. Paris, go.” Captain Tuvok gave the cue. </p><p>“Firing torpedo.” Ensign Kim announced.</p><p>“Ready to go to warp, Sir” The lieutenant said.</p><p>“Set course to the planet where we left the Commander and the Captain, warp six.”</p><p>---</p><p>Perhaps it was the idea of living on that planet forever, knowing  that without any technical support, they would run out of technology soon. But it had been three months and she was starting to feel emotional. Gardening gave her peace. Planting seeds,imagining how they would be able to sustain themselves.<br/>
Three months. She was tremendously happy to share her life with Chakotay, but part of her still wanted to travel out in space.</p><p>“Take a look at this” Said Chakotay showing her the PADD in his hand. </p><p>“What is it?” She asked  standing up, but her stomach had other plans and she had to lean a hand on her abdomen to make sure her breakfast wasn’t coming out.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Chakotay asked, concerned, with a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>She nodded. “I think my body is adjusting to the lower ingestion of caffeine.” </p><p>He made a gentle smile and  his hand went from her shoulder to her back.</p><p>“Your Caffeine consumption was never healthy.” He kissed her forehead. “ Sure your body has a lot of work to do.”</p><p>“What were you going to show me?” She tried to ignore the activity inside her stomach. </p><p>He  was about to show her the plans for their new home and several locations they could move to, the project he had in mind was bigger than the shelter they had there. But a metallic voice emerged from the PADD. They had switched the communications to all appliances they could, the first month they were there, just in case technology started malfunctioning.</p><p>“Tuvok to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.”They both stood at the PADD as if they were suffering an hallucination. “Please respond” Tuvok's voice sounded again.<br/>
With a trembling finger Captain Janeway opened the com line. </p><p>“Janeway here.” Those two words tasted bittersweet on her mouth. Half wanting to hear good news, half wanting it not to be true. </p><p>“Captain, it is good to hear your voice. We have the cure to the virus, we plan to be in orbit within 30 hours.”</p><p>She looked at Chakotay, he responded by  raising a hand to caress her hair and leaned his forehead on to hers. They were going back to Voyager, back to being ‘Captain’ and ‘Comander’..</p><p>The departure was the saddest thing Kathryn Janeway had to experience, or that is how she felt in that moment. They had so many plans. Out of the shelter, both dressed up with their uniforms. Chakotay pulled her hand and kissed her lips, as passionate as his heart needed him to do. </p><p>“I love you Kathryn” He said. “And, if you let me, I’ll be here for you, forever.”</p><p>Tears were dropping down her eyes, her cheeks pink and her lips trembling.</p><p>“I love you Chakotay, here, on Voyager, the delta quadrant and wherever life takes us.”</p><p>He was happy and relieved to hear that, it was time to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The two lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back on Voyager!<br/>I'd love to read your comments about this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sickbay to bridge.” The doctor announced. “Both the Captain and Commander have been safely beamed up, I will proceed to administer the serum.”</p><p>Katryn and Chakotay sat on biobeds one in front of the other. Back in their uniforms, back on Voyager, neither of them spoke a word since they greeted the doctor and Kes and the Doctor asked them to take a seat to inject them with the cure.</p><p>Kes prepared the two hyposprays with the serum and  walked to the Doctor.  Chakotay looked at her, she was visibly uncomfortable, looking at the Doctor, at Kes, at him.The Commander would think her reaction to being with other people after what happened in the planet would be adorable, however her face was getting pale by the second, her state wasn’t because of their still secret relationship, she was feeling sick.</p><p>“Doctor, the Captain is getting pale.” Kes also noticed.</p><p>The doctor stood in front of the captain and administered the cure to her. “That would be a natural reaction to the artificial lightning. The Captain is now used to open staces and natural light.” He answered Kes. “Please administrate the Commander with the serum.”</p><p>And so she did, while the Doctor stood at the pupils of the Captain. </p><p>“I’ll run a scan, just to make sure everything is fine.” Kathryn nodded and the Doctor proceeded with the tricorder. </p><p>She was feeling like her stomach declared war upon her. </p><p>“This is unusual.” The doctor concluded reading the results. “My apologies, Captain. Voyager took some damage from our last encounter with the Viddians.” He said as he walked up to his station and the last drawyer.</p><p>“What damage?” She asked seriously concerned, she would not forgive herself if anyone had risked their lives because of them.</p><p>“It affected our communication’s systems, and as it seems, also the instrumental and programs of sickbay.” He found what he was looking for and walked back to the Captain. “But just to be sure, we will go ‘the old way’”</p><p>The Doctor handed her a rectangular cardboard box  with the picture of a pregnancy test on it. Kes looked unimpressed at the item the Doctor just gave to the Captain, but Commander Chakotay sure recognized it. He looked  with his eyes wide opened at the box, then the Captain and back to the box. Kathryn was about to dismiss the doctor  when he spoke again.</p><p>“Tell me Captain, when was the last time you took your suppressors?” He asked.<br/>
That moment Kes seemed to realize what was happening. Her cheeks turned bright pink and looked at the Commander.</p><p>Katryn tried to remember, but she couldn’t tell when, she recalled taking them the first days, but then… where were they? She usually left them on the bed, her routine was to take the pill before going to sleep.  Perhaps she changed the place where she left them, or forgot.</p><p>“Did you encounter another intelligent life form on the planet?” The doctor kept asking.</p><p>“Doctor.” Kes called him and when he turned he saw Commander Chakotay’s expression. There was nothing more to be said, except... </p><p>“Captain, you’ll find the bathroom door past my office, on the right.” The doctor said.</p><p>She got up from the bio bed slowly, with her hands trembling. When she raised her eyes from the box, Chakotay was there to hold her arms in an affectionate gesture.</p><p>“Doctor, we should give them some space.” Kes whispered and the Doctor nodded, the both walked to the doctors office, leaving them alone in sickbay.</p><p>Kathryn raised her sight from the pregnancy test  to Chakotay’s eyes. He's deep dark eyes danced between hers and the test. Suddenly  she felt dizzy, if keeping their relationship secret represented a complicated task, if that test came out positive, they would be in serious trouble with Starfleet.</p><p>“I should have seen it.” He finally talked. “The stomach aches, the dizziness, your body wasn’t adjunting to the planet or your new diet.”</p><p>“I didn’t think of it either, Chakotay.” She replied. </p><p>Her hands played nervously with the box. </p><p>“You should sit, the  beaming sure affected your state.” He lowered his hands from her arms to her abdomen. “How are you feeling now?”</p><p>“Terrified.” she answered. “And we don’t know it yet if I’m… withchild.” </p><p>Chakotay looked at the box once more. The only thought of Kathryn carrying her child unleashed a wave of emotions, fear, love, concern, all at once. </p><p>“What do you think about it?” He tried to get her reaction further from the initial surprise. Sure she was thinking about Starfleet how that could affect her career, what her crew would think of her Captain. However, he still wanted to think that all they experienced made her at least think about the possibility of having children together, just nor that soon.</p><p>“I think I have to take this test before my head explodes.” She sincerely responded and walked to the bathroom door, past the doctor’s office. </p><p>Chakotay passed a hand through his face. If Kathryn was pregnant, that meant they had little time for people to notice they were together. Well they couldn’t communicate with starfleet and, if they were having a child, sure it would be born before they entered Federation space or any deep space communication’s range. </p><p>But what would Kathryn think about it, if the test came out positive, will she carry on with the pregnancy? Were they ready to bring a child to that quadrant? Will the crew approve their relationship? </p><p>The captain went out the bathroom and came back by his side, with the pregnancy test on her hand. </p><p>“We have to wait 3 minutes.” she said and sat on a bio bed. </p><p>He walked up to her and sat by her side.</p><p>“What if it's positive?”  Chakotay asked out loud. </p><p>But Kathryn’s thoughts were spinning like a blender. Chakotay had been through a lot, Seska’s manipulation, getting stranded on a Planet and then that, the possibility of becoming a father, again.  Part of her feared that he didn’t want children, not then, not ever.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She answered. If she was pregnant, she liked the idea of continuing the pregnancy, she always wanted children and, although that was not the time or place she imagined, the slight possibility of having Chakotay’s child growing inside her made her tremendously happy. But what about him? “I-I always wanted children.” </p><p>Chakotay looked at her and a wide.open smile appeared on his lips. Kathryn looked at him and could’t resist smiling too.</p><p>“Then, I’m afraid we can’t keep our relationship secret for too long.” he answered.</p><p>She leaned a hand on her abdomen just trying to imagine if it could be true. </p><p>“But if I’m not pregnant, I’d like to wait a little longer to take that step.” She confessed. “Chakotay, you are already going to be a father and I didn’t even ask you if you wanted more children or if that possibility was in your future plans.”</p><p>He rounded her shoulders with his arm and pulled her to kiss her head.</p><p>“I will tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe, a man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide” Kathryn looked up at him but he was absorbed trying to find the best words to continue that story.” For years he... struggled with his discontent, but the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe; but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day, he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe, led by a woman warrior.” Chakotay finally looked at her with a tender smile. “She called on him to join her, because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful, and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself... that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter, and when the woman warrior told him she would bear his children, the angry warrior finally found the peace he chased for so long.”</p><p>Kathryn couldn't retain the tears.Neither the smile that pulled her lips.</p><p>“Is that really an ancient story?”</p><p>His smile grew wider. </p><p>“No, but it made it easier. I have to confess that I hadn’t thought about having children, yet. “ He said. “I love you Kathryn, you make me the happiest man on this quadrant. Maybe it’s not the way I imagined, but If there’s a child coming, I would like to join you on this journey.”</p><p>Kathryn's eyes flooded with tears, her hands were shaking, she couldn’t stand the wait. When she looked at the test, she saw two red lines that indicated the result. </p><p>“Chakotay.” she called him and handed him the pregnancy test. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“Then I suggest we rerun the scan.” the Doctor’s voice pulled them from their moment.</p><p>Kathryn wiped away her tears when she realized the Doctor was there again.</p><p>“Doctor, I believe the Captain and Commander need one more minute.” Kes tried to convince the Doctor to  return to his office.</p><p>Kathryn couldn’t take her smile off her face. Chakotay got up the bio bed and held her hand with the same smile as she. </p><p>“It’s alright Kes, Doctor do as you should.”</p><p>The doctor took a tricorder from the desk and approached the captain. He ran another scan just to confirm his prior theory.</p><p>“You are nine weeks pregnant, Captain.” He announced. “Please lie on the bed, I’ll proceed to check the status of the fetus.”</p><p>She obeyed and Chakotay stayed by her side , holding her hand, his eyes on the doctor’s hands that  unzipped her jacket, lifted up her shirt and unbuttoned her pants. He then went to take a portable akudagram PADD and a portable scanner which he placed on her abdomen.</p><p>“Nine weeks.” The captain repeated looking at Chakotay. That meant she got pregnant in the early beginning.</p><p>Kes could not stop watching them, the Commander and Captain seemed happy about the news and that made her smile too. Kathryn watched everything the doctor did, the knowledge of being pregnant  flooded her senses. She was unbearably happy. She imagined that baby growing inside her, Chakotay’s baby, raising that little one together.</p><p>“The fetus is perfectly healthy, captain, It's 3.2 centimiters long, bigger than the average.” The doctor read the data. “At this point the heart and arterial system are developing and working as it should, It has already started to develop the bones.”</p><p>Chakotay changed his expression. He looked at his Captain, surprised and concerned, and back to the doctor.</p><p>“Excuse me doctor, you said the baby is ‘bigger’  than usual?” He asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry commander, It is perfectly normal when the parents, or one of them, is taller or bigger than the average.” </p><p>He looked back at Kathryn with anguish in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kathryn, I'm sorry.”</p><p>She couldn’t help to giggle, he was adorable at that moment. Kes seemed to find it funny too.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” she asked. “I’m not hurt, It doesn’t bother me that it is bigger than usual.” </p><p>“Although the Captain’s constitution is petite, that doesn’t represent a threat to her health, Commander.” The doctor stated. </p><p>Kes walked up to the other side of the bio bed, next to the doctor.</p><p>“And she is the baby’s mother, Commander.” She tried to explain. “Her body will adapt to the baby’s growth.”</p><p>Kathryn let go of his hand to caress his cheek. “I’m perfectly fine.” She assured him.</p><p>After that the Doctor gave her some vitamins to take daily, and other indications like, no caffeine, no raw meat or fish, no alcohol, and he insisted on her stress level. And he also mentioned that, because she was in the final month of the first trimester, they could download the designs for Smantha Wildman’s prenatal uniform. </p><p>When both exited Sickbay, their minds were flooded with new information, walking together on to the turbolift. Chakotay headed the lift to the bridge and the doors closed.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” He joked. “May I open a public com line and give the great news.”</p><p>She looked at him like he just declared mutiny.</p><p>“A public com line?”</p><p>“OPENING A PUBLIC COM LINE.” The turbolift  program announced.</p><p>“NO!” They yelled at the same time.</p><p>She took a deep breath and looked at the paper bag hanging from her hand. The vitamins, the diet, the new uniform, it would be too obvious for the crew. Two arms appeared from her back and hugged her tight. Chakotay kissed her neck as she leaned back on his chest.</p><p>“Then, only the senior officers for now?” He suggested. </p><p>Kathryn rested her hands on Chakotay’s, on her abdomen. </p><p>“I would prefer that.” She answered. “For now.”</p><p>The turbolift stopped and Chakotay returned to his original position.<br/>
As they entered the bridge, the officers stood up and clapt at their entry. Tom Paris wisteled, Harry Kim shouted ‘welcome back´at them. But they didn’t walk up their seats, instead, they went to the front row of the bridge and faced the officers. The clapping and whistling continued, they smiled and laughed at such a welcoming. </p><p>Kathryn made a gesture with her free hand to start talking. “At ease, officers.”</p><p>She begged they couldn’t see the trembling in her hands, those were the best officers she could have worked with, and since they got stranded on the delta quadrant, they were almost her family. The idea of losing their respect or affection scared her to death.</p><p>“You are more than I could ever ask for, thanks to you, Commander Chakotay and I stand here before you as Captain and Commander, again.” She thanked them. “These past months we encountered some hardships and uncertainties. Not knowing if we would ever see our friends again, this family we’ve formed on Voyager.</p><p>She took a brief moment to look at her senior officers, even B’Elanna came from engineering to greet them.</p><p>“We owe you our lives and because of that we thought…” She looked at chakotay who leaned a hand on her shoulder and nodded. “We thought you have the right to know that Commander Chakotay and I are now romantically involved.”</p><p>The silence flooded the bridge. Kathryn noticed B’Elanna opened her mouth in astonishment. Tuvok remained as he always was, Harry had his eyes so wide-opened it looked like he was going to lose them at any moment. </p><p>“I knew it!” Lieutenant Parris’ voice emerged from the silence.</p><p>Chakotay and Kathryn looked surprised at the pilot. Who raised the palms of his hands in a defense gesture.</p><p>“My apologies, Captain, but we all knew something was going on between the Commander and you even before you landed on that planet.” Tom Parris looked around searching for the support of his fellow officers. “It was just a matter of time.”</p><p>The captain opened her lips to ask if that was true but finally decided that, knowing that wouldn’t make the next revelation easier.</p><p>“We wanted you to know it first.” Chakotay announced. “Since there will be some changes soon.”</p><p>That took the senior officers by surprise. Tom looked at them and then at B’Elanna, who looked back at him. A million thoughts crossed the lieutenant’s mind. Maybe the Captain and Commander weren’t allowed to work together any more due to their relationship. Was Chakotay going to be demoted? or relocated?</p><p>Kathryn took a deep breath and summoned all the bravery she had.</p><p>“The Commander and I are expecting a child.” She finally said.</p><p>“What?” Tom, B’Elanna and Harry reacted.</p><p>Tuvok, on the other hand, abandoned his station and walked up to the couple. </p><p>“I believe congratulations are in order, Captain, Commander.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Tuvok.” Chakotay said and Kathryn thanked him with a sincere smile.</p><p>Harry went on next, he approached the couple and congratulated them. Behind him, Tom and B’Elanna, she was a bit uncomfortable by that situation, Kathryn could tell. However, Tom was over excited. He hugged Chakotay, who found it a bit too much and congratulated the mother-to-be.</p><p>“This won’t change anything on the bridge.” Kathryn announced. “We are committed to our crew and it’s journey back to the Alpha quadrant.”</p><p>“Aye, Aye, Captain.” Ensign Kim and Tom responded. </p><p>Kathryn and Chakotay sat on their chairs. Chakotay noticed how Kathryn followed B’Elanna with her eyes as she exited the bridge.  She took a deep breath with a concerned look on her face. </p><p>“Warp six, Mr. Paris.” She announced. “Engage.”</p><p>---</p><p>Kathryn was in her ready room, checking the latest reports on Voyager's recent encounter with the Vidiians. When two consequent beeps announced that someone was at her door. </p><p>“Come in.” She said without raising her eyes from the computer. </p><p>Chakotay entered the ready room, with one arm on his back. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Kathryn finally looked at her visitor, she leaned back on her chair and rubbed her eyes. There was so much to be done she didn’t realize it was already lunchtime.</p><p>“Not really.” she answered. “What do you have there?”</p><p>Chakotay showed her what his other hand was hiding  a plate full of french fries. She immediately stood up and walked to him. </p><p>“I love you.” she said while taking the plate of his hand.</p><p>He smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Me or the food?”</p><p>“Both” she answered and kissed his cheek. She returned to her seat and started eating the french fries  while she turned the computer for Chakotay to see the reports. </p><p>“They took serious risks to rescue us, Chakotay.” She said. </p><p>The commander approached that Captain’s desk and leaned both hands on it while he took a look at the data. </p><p>“We sure have an awful lot to thank them for.” He answered. “The damage the Doctor told us about is now under control, the communications system is up and running again.”</p><p>Kathryn ate another french fry gazing down at her knees.</p><p>“And yet there’s something that worries you.” Chakotay said, looking at him. “Is it B’Elanna’s reaction to our announcement?”</p><p>“You saw it too, Chakotay.” She alleged. “She was… uncomfortable.”</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked at her eyes.</p><p>“Kathryn, we knew this could happen, not everyone is going to be excited or happy for us.” </p><p>She knew he was right. They couldn’t please every crewman or crewwoman on that ship. </p><p>“But B’Elanna is my friend.” He added. “I would also have liked some excitement on her behalf.”<br/>
---</p><p>“This could be our opportunity, B’Elanna.” Tom followed her around the warp core.</p><p>“I said no.” She answered sharply.</p><p>Tom rushed his steps and stood in front of her.</p><p>“Why not?” He asked her. “This is the best moment we could find.”</p><p>He was still overexcited, that new relation on voyager, now that it was somehow “permited” or “not-punished” changed the entire game.An ensign approached them and gave B’Elanna a PADD. Tom waited for the ensing to go to whisper. </p><p>“Are you still thinking about it? I thought we were on the same page.”</p><p>“And we are.” She whispered back. “It’s just… I don’t... “</p><p>Commander Chakotay entered engineering and directly gace at them. He walked up to them alternating his gaze between B’Elanna and Tom.</p><p>“What now?” The half Klingon officer sighted as the commander approached them both. She was already short in patience and she had half shift still to be working on.</p><p>“Tom, I didn’t expect you to be here.” Chakotay said. “I would like to speak to B’Elanna, alone.”</p><p>Tom and B’Elanna shared a look. </p><p>“No, please stay Tom.” She asked him, but Chakotay had other plans. </p><p>“Please B’Elanna I want to speak to you, alone.” Chakotay tried to convince her. The Commander took a look at them, how close were they standing, how Tom Parris was looking at his friend, and realized something. “You two are together.”</p><p>B’Elanna rushed to shush him while Tom took a look around checking that no one heard the Commander. They didn’t regret it if more, that reaction confirmed Chakotay’s words. </p><p>“Up, my station, now.” B’Elanna ordered and the two men followed her. </p><p>“Is that why you felt uncomfortable when the Captain and I announced our relationship?” He asked when they reached B’Elanna’s station. </p><p>“Not exactly.”Tom answered.</p><p>B’Elanna left the collected PADDs on her station and looked at her boyfriend with a threatening look. </p><p>“Tom, no” She warned him.</p><p>The lieutenant seemed to be sick and tired of that situation. “Why not? This moment is as good as any.”</p><p>Chakotay frowned in bewilderment.</p><p>“What is going on here?”</p><p>The half Klingon officer could not stand that any more.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” She finally said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She is?” Kathryn asked him. Chakotay just told her what happened that day in engineering. </p><p>Chakotay nodded and sat on the couch in the captain’s quarters and soon to be their quarters with enough space for the two of them and the baby.</p><p>“She took a test from sickbay.” He completed the story. “She was terrified for it to be true and didn’t want to leave any trace of information in any tricorder.”</p><p>Katryn looked at Chakotay in full captain mode, even though she was already out of her uniform, in her nightgown, trying to relax. She left the cup of tea she had between her hands on the tea table.</p><p>“She stole medical equipment from Sickbay.” </p><p>He sighted and rested his back on the couch, rubbed his eyes in a tired gesture.</p><p>“It is a serious violation of the protocols, Chakotay.” She proceeded. “I’m going to have to meet with her and speak about this.”</p><p>“Kathryn, wait.” He interrupted what sure was a display of starfleet protocols on how to approach that matter. “I’m not against you talking to B’Elanna about what she did, just try to understand why she did it.”</p><p>She glanced at him.</p><p>“She should have done what everyone is expected to do in that situation, report to sickbay and ask for discretion from the doctor.”</p><p>“You are addressing this issue as a Captain.” He answered what angered Kathryn even more. </p><p>She stood up from the couch, one hand on her hips and looking directly at Chakotay.</p><p>“Of course I am.” she declared. “I am the Captain of this ship, how do you suggest I address it?”</p><p>“You know, even with the discretion from the Doctor, the Captain is always the first to know about these kinds of situations.” Chakotay  tried to reason with her. “And by the time B’Elanna found out, you weren’t the Captain of the ship. In fact…”Chakotay’s lips did a smirk. “We were both really busy creating our own child.” Those last words made the Captain blush and Chakotay knew he had cracked her ‘Captain-pose’ walls. “Tuvok is a very different Captain to report to.”</p><p>He finally stood up and pulled her from her hips to him. Her arms crossed on her chest trying to stand with the protocol. </p><p>“It wasn’t the way to do it.” He concluded. “And I agree with you on that, but B’Elanna had a panic reaction. I’m sure we can’t blame her for that.”</p><p>It took a few seconds for Kathryn to finally accept he was right. B’Elanna had a panic reaction, and she was the only Captain of that starship in the middle of the Delta Quadrant, sure the half klingon officer was afraid that her position was in danger, unlike the Captain’s.</p><p>“I’ll talk to her in the morning.” She answered.</p><p>“Good, and now…” He leaned to her and kissed her. Kathryn raised her hand to his chest, while Commander Chakotay lowered one of his, under her nightgown. “I’ve waited all day for this.”</p><p>She smiled, close to his lips and unzipped his jacket. </p><p>“Then wait no more, Commander.” </p><p>Chakotay raised her from the floor wrapping his arms around her thighs and took her to the bed where he laid her as if she weighed nothing. Kathryn secretly enjoyed that feeling. Letting go and benefiting from her lover’s  attention. He took off his shirt and climbed on top of her. Their lips met again capturing the passion and urge of the moment. Chakotay's hand went from her knee up to the final sewing of her night gown. </p><p>Her hands moved between them onto the button and zip of his uniform’s trousers. Her fingers moved nimbly and ventured her hands inside his underwear and held his erection with both hands stroking his length up and down with the little space his  uniform allowed her. </p><p>He pulled her night gown with one hand up to her breasts. Kathryn took a second to look at Chakotay. She found out she was in that wonderful  state of her pregnancy when her breast knew she was pregnant, but her abdomen was still flat, and felt curious if Chakotay also noticed. </p><p>He leaned a hand in one of her breasts. </p><p>“Is this alright?” He asked. “I’ve read that your breasts could be extremely sensitive in your state. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. </p><p>“They're bigger, but I’m fine.” She answered, still stroking his length.</p><p>“Kathryn…” he grownld and buried his face between her breasts. </p><p>She took her hands out of his uniform, so he could take off the trousers himself and took that moment to get rid of her nightgown and underwear. He laid on her again and embraced her between his arms, both lost in kisses and caresses, letting the tenderness become a burning passion and  an urge to reach the climax.</p><p>-----</p><p>B’Elanna entered the bridge. The captain wasn’t there, of course, she was waiting for her in her ready room. Commander Chakotay was in charge of the bridge at that moment, Tom glanced at her girlfriend for a second and gave her a slight smile of encouragement. <br/>She walked to the ready room door and before she could prepare herself for what was coming, The door opened and she stepped in. </p><p>“Good morning B’Elanna.” The captain greeted her. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>She tried to remain calm and approached the chair at the other side of the Captain’s desk.</p><p>“Good, well…” she rethought her answer. Her uniform already started to feel a bit tight. The Klingon pregnancy was about thirty weeks with considerable variation on Klingon-human fetuses. </p><p>“A bit under the weather, right? I feel you.” The captain answered. </p><p>“Sure.” She answered in a sight. She wasn’t comfortable waiting for the Captain to name the elephant in the room, she didn’t like that feeling. “Chakotay told you, right?”</p><p>“He did.” she answered her Chief of engineering. “And he also made me realize that your transgresion in sickbay was the result of a panic attack, due to your situation.”</p><p>B’Elanna remained silent. There was nothing she could add to that statement. Those past weeks, from the suspicion to the confirmation were like hell for her. She felt she was doing something illegal just for being with child. </p><p>The captain surprised her by standing from her chair and walking up to her.</p><p>“I’m going to make this clear now, B’Elanna. No one is going to take your position, you’re not going to be demoted or reallocated.” The officer looked at the captain in relief, like she was finally able to breathe again. “When was the last time you went to sickbay for a checkup?”</p><p>“Before I suspected I was pregnant.” She answered. </p><p>The Captain leaned a hand on her hips. </p><p>“Then go, take the day off, I’m not going to be the only one with the Doctor on my back.” The Captain smiled. “There are a lot of restrictions you’re not following.”</p><p>B’Elanna finally smiled and stood up from the chair. </p><p>“I see decaf is not working.” She answered to the captain.</p><p>Which she answered with a snort and rolling her eyes. “I hate it.”</p><p>They both giggled at that scene, the Captain and Chief of engineering pregnant at the same time. Soon the whole crew would know. </p><p>“Thank you.” B’Elanna said. “For not letting me feel alone in this.”</p><p>Kathryn reached B’elanna’s arm in a supporting gesture. “When I say Voyager is a family, I mean it.”</p><p>She nodded and started to walk out of the captain’s ready room, but stopped before the door opened. </p><p>“By the way, the turbolift system is still tracking every word in any conversation as a trigger for an order.” She reminded her. “I have two of my finest engineers fixing it. In the meantime, just be careful with what it is said inside the lifts.”</p><p>Janeway nodded and dismissed B’Elanna.</p><p>Shortly after B’Elanna left the ready room Kathryn felt sick, again. The same feeling she had that morning. She tried to ignore it again and wash that sensation down her throat with a cup of decaf coffee. But as soon as she could smell the coffee her body reacted with a gag. She made it in time to the bathroom and threw out all her breakfast. </p><p>After that she sighted and remaned sat on the bathroom floor while the room stopped spinning. One of her hands on her abdomen.</p><p>“Fine, decaf is off my diet.” She sighed and looked down her abdomen.”Please, don’t do that again.”</p><p>---</p><p>“Lieutenant Paris, please report to sickbay.”The Doctor’s voice sounded on the bridge. He looked at commander chakotay and stood from his station with a smile. </p><p>“Let’s hear what the doctor has to say.” he said leaving the bridge. </p><p>B’Elanna was lying on a biobed with her pants unbuttoned and her shirt up. A red line circled her waist where her pants were. She wasn’t showing that much already, but her abdomen was starting the process. Tom entered sickbay with an ear to ear smile. Kes was preparing the equipment while the doctor looked at a PADD with a hand on his chin.<br/>“So, Doc, how is the baby doing?” Tom was extremely anxious, while his girlfriend had a serious look on her face and couldn’t keep his eyes off the doctor. “Is everything ok?” Tom asked when he reached her. </p><p>“The doctor won’t tell me.” she answered clearly triggered from the Doctor’s behaviour.</p><p>Kes approached the bio bed and  activated a portable scanner on B’elanna’s abdomen.Then the doctor approached them. He poked the PADD to synchronize it with the portable scanner and finally sighted. “I know this couldn’t be wrong.” he said and turned the PADD to the future parents. “Here is your fetus Lieutenant Torres.” </p><p>She finally relaxed and focused on the tiny little baby in the making the PADD showed her. “And…” the Doctor used one of his fingers to scroll on the PADD screen. “Here’s the other one.”</p><p>Sickbay flooded in silence. B’Elanna and Tom froze looking at that second baby.  Kes looked in curiosity, it seemed that she should also be studying how to conduct an echography, any analysis during the pregnancies and even delivering babies. Now that the ship was expecting three new crewmen.</p><p>“Th-that can’t be.” B’Elanna managed to say.</p><p>“But it definitely is.” The doctor answered. “Klingon pregnancies last thirty weeks, human-klingon pregnancies are even shorter, adding a multiple pregnancy to the equation can only subtract more time.” </p><p>“Two babies.” Tom Paris seemed to still be digesting the image of that second baby.</p><p>“I’m afraid that one of them is showing an unusual curvature of the spine, that can be easily corrected in a non-invasive procedure.” The doctor announced.</p><p>B’Elanna nodded. “I had the same diagnosis when I was born.”</p><p>The Doctor faced the PADD again to himself and focused the image on the fetus with the spine curve to examine it in detail.</p><p>“It is a common feature in females.” He thought out loud. a</p><p>“What?” Tom Paris exclaimed. Kes looked at the Doctor with wide-opened eyes as if the doctor just did something tremendously wrong. </p><p>“It’s a girl?” Tom asked. The doctor gazed at his patient and Lieutenant Paris, finally realising what he did. </p><p>He tried to amend his error. “Well, one is.” </p><p>“Doctor!” Kes complained, he just reveled the sex of both fetuses without consulting the patient. “You should have asked them if they wanted to know first.”<br/>B’Elanna and Tom looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. Without sharing a word they held  hands. They were having twins. A boy and a girl. </p><p>“It 's fine Kes.” Tom finally spoke. “We’re happy to know.”<br/>--</p><p>Lieutenant Tuvok abandoned his station and walked to the Captain’s ready room door. He asked for access but there was no reply. He stood there for a couple of seconds and then he solicited the acces again. No response. Tuvok turned at Commander Chakotay who stood from his seat and walked to the door. <br/>Chakotay entered manually his code to access the captain's ready room, the one Kathryn had authorised last night, to use in the future when they would need to alternate shifts.<br/>The door opened and both entered the ready room. With a quick look, Chakotay saw Kathyn sitting on the bathroom floor, hugging her knees and her head resting on them. </p><p>“Kathryn!” He ran to her and kneeled in front of her. </p><p>She tried to gesture with her hand that she was fine, but her face was pale and the bathroom was still spinning. </p><p>Tuvok followed Commander Chakotay but stayed at the door while Chaotay pulled the Captain from the floor. his hand around her hips and his free hand holding hers.</p><p>“Wait, Chakotay.” She said. “It’s better if I don’t go far from the bathroom.” <br/>Tuvok got out of their way  when Chakotay pulled her to her ready room. </p><p>“Sure you’ll be more comfortable on the couch.” Chakotay answered her. </p><p>He took her with slow steps to the couch and helped her sit there. Tuvok walked up to the food replicator and ordered a sort of juice. He walked up to the Captain and commander and offered the drink to the Captain. </p><p>“This will help Captain.” They both looked up to Lieutenant Tuvok and she took the drink. </p><p>“A vulcan remedy?” Chakotay asked while Kathryn approached the drink to her lips.</p><p>“It’s lemon juice.” Tuvok answered. “It is known to help with the nausea and stomach aches.”</p><p>She took short sips trying to keep everything inside her stomach. Chakotay rubbed her back with one hand and nodded at tuvok. “Thank you.” <br/>Kathryn took a pause and left the glass of juice on the tea table. </p><p>“There is also a common saying about excessive nausea during pregnancy.” Tuvok continued. “Some cultures say it is because the baby is growing hair, others that it is because it's female.”</p><p>She rubbed her temples trying to ease the dizziness. “I don’t know if ‘this’ is excessive. But it certainly is more than I've ever experienced.”<br/>Tuvok left the PADD on his other hand on the captain’s desk. “I’ll leave here this week’s security reports, Captain. If you agree, Commander, I’ll return to my station and put thought out any information that may need your attention.” </p><p>Chakotay nodded and waited until Lieutenant Tuvok abandoned the Captain’s ready room to pull her to him, her head rested on his shoulder. He kissed her head and both remained silent while the dizziness and nausea went off the captain’s head and stomach.  <br/>She dared to close her eyes just for a moment and took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt Chakotay's hand on her abdomen, she opened her eyes and looked down.  </p><p>“Will you let your mother work, little one?” He wasn’t speaking to her, he was speaking to the baby, that made her smile. ‘Mother’ yes, she was going to become one, in about six months. </p><p>“Chakotay, It’s too small yet.”She said with a smile, although she liked him talking to the abdomen, it made it...more real.</p><p>“I know.” He said and  kissed her forehead. “I’m practicing.” His smile was contagious. <br/>After a few more minutes she felt perfectly and both were able to exit her ready room. <br/>Just in time to see Tom Paris and B’Elanna with a new uniform, the same design Smantha wildman wore during her pregnancy entering the bridge.</p><p>Their faces filled with joy said everything. They shared the news with the senior officers. They were expecting twins, a boy and a girl. Chakotay would swear he never swa B’Elanna that radiant, that happy. He took a look at Kathryn who was smiling too. They were 70,000 lightyears from home, but at that exact moment, that bridge was home. That moment of happiness and hope of new life was enough. <br/>He knew at that moment that the news was unstoppable and not only B’Elanna’s pregnancy, but Kathryn’s too. Soon everyone on that ship would know. He leaned a hand on her back, she looked at him. Kathryn knew what he was thinking, she truly wished a couple weeks more before everything was out in the public, but it seemed that wasn’t going to happen. She closed her eyes and shook her head. They knew that moment would come, perhaps it was time.</p><p>In a couple days, Kathryn nor Chakotay couldn’t go anywhere without someone congratulating them or giving them unasked advice about pregnancy, baby carrying, education… <br/>Kathryn entered her quarters with a snort and raised her hands to take off the hairpins and let her long hair down her back. She was tired of enduring every comment, every compliment with a smile. Moreover, what she hated the most, the comments about her size and high. It took only two people to point out that she was, well, not as tall or big as the father of her child, for her to return to her quarters. <br/>At least she wasn’t B’Elanna, she was already wearing the prenatal uniform. Kligon pregnancy and, in her case, twin pregnancy was a lot more to handle. <br/>The door opened behind her and in went Chakotay. He looked as exhausted as her.</p><p>“How did it go today?” She asked as he walked past her taking off his jacket and placing it on one chair. </p><p>“You don’t want to hear it.” he answered. “I talked to Neelix and Samantha.”</p><p>She snorted again and took wento to sit on a chair to take off her shoes. </p><p>“What did you tell them?” she asked in curiosity because when both Neelix and Samantha wildman pointed out her height directly to her, she froze, she didn’t know how to react. </p><p>Chakotay made a smirk. “I told them to be careful, the Captain might be petite, but she bites.”</p><p>She giggled and he approached her to give her a fleeting kiss. </p><p>“You didn’t say that.” she answered.</p><p>But he looked at her with a funny sparkle in his eyes. “Well… ask them yourself.”</p><p>She was about to ask him if that was part of a more elaborated joke when a communication from Tuvok went through their quarters. “Tuvok to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, please  report to the bridge immediately.”</p><p>They looked at each other, that sounded like a serious matter. In less than five minutes they were back in the turbolift on their way to the bridge. They didn't anticipate the communication displaying in loop on the main view screen.</p><p>“Chakotay, they’re going to take your son. When Culluh saw the baby….” Seska’s voice  was all over the ship’s bridge. “I hear them coming. I don’t have much time.” The image of a young baby and agitated Seska was on display on the viewscreen. “When he saw the baby wasn’t his...Please, Chakot, help us… Not for me, for your son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stranded.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is not my responsibility!” Chakotay protested walking in circles inside the Captain’s ready room. He had hoped to never encounter that woman again. He naively thought that his future was peacefully secured with Kathryn and their baby. The baby they both wanted.</p><p>Kathryn tried to enter his monologue, but the rage he emanated needed to be released before appealing to reason. He had every right, not as commander, but as an individual to express himself. Evenmore, she had to suppress her emotions at that moment, but she could not deny the rage and hated that she was feeling towards Seska. It was Chakjotay’s moment to speak and for her to listen.</p><p>“She has no right to expect me to go and save her after all she’s done to us.”</p><p>She took a step towards him with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“She knows you, Chakotay.” She said. “You can hate her all you want, but she knows how you’d react when you saw your son in danger.”</p><p>Those words felt like stones falling on his head ‘your son’ not ‘our’, ‘your’ he truly hated that his first born child wasn’t Kathryn’s.</p><p>“I can’t just leave looking for a child and leave the crew and you here.” He said, his eyes firing rage. “Our child it’s what matters to me the most, Kathryn.”</p><p>“Chakotay…” She raised a hand to cup her cheek. “I know you’re not going to leave that child in hands ol Culluh.” She made a tired half smile. “It’s your son, an innocent child.”</p><p>He reached for her waist and pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead upon her. It was his non verbal way to say ‘I love you’.</p><p>“I know.” she whispered and he nodded back. “We’re doing this together, I won’t let you go alone. Not as Captain, nor as the mother of your future child.”</p><p>Chakotay took a step back clearly thinking of something they hadn’t realised. “Seska would know that too, this could be a trap.”</p><p>“I have to say I do believe she’s capable of that.” She leaned a hand on her abdomen, good she wasn’t showing, Seska and the Kazon mustn't know she was bearing Chakotay’s child. That could make her the next target. “On the other hand, knowing Culluh, he’s ego was sure injured when he realized the child wasn’t his.”</p><p>He ran a hand over his face in a thoughtful gesture. “It might be true.”</p><p>She leaned a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with all her compassion in her eyes. “Think about it Chakotay. This is your decision.” </p><p>---<br/>
Chakotay excused himself from the bridge to return to his quarters, his and Kathryn’s. He needed to meditate, but his hands were shaking, he wanted to scream in rage and punch the walls. He needed guidance. After walking in circles for a while, he decided to ask for the council of his father. </p><p>“Ah-Koo-chee-moya” He whispered, holding the stone between both hands. “We are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers. We are far from the bones of my people, but I ask on this day of sorrow and uncertainty, that the wisdom of my father finds me and helps me understand my dilemma.” He sighted and closed his eyes. “Speak to me, Father”</p><p>“I’ve never seen you so troubled, Chakotay.”  He opened his eyes to see his father sitting in front of him. He was no longer onboard Voyager, he was in the middle of the jungle, just as in one of his childhood expeditions.</p><p>He admired his father's gentle smile for a second, his white hair and wrinkles around his eyes. He had missed him. The father nodded to his son.</p><p>“I have a son, father.” he said. “A son I didn’t want to conceive with a woman who betrayed me, and a baby growing inside the woman I love.”</p><p>“This is the reason for your despair.” His father concluded. “An unexpected son and a beloved child coming.”</p><p>“Yes, father.” Chakotay responded to his father. </p><p>“Listen to me, Chakotay.” His father called him to raise his eyes and look at him. “Both of them are cause of celebration. Both of them are part of you and you will make a fine father.”</p><p>“But what if I’m not willing to be a father of that boy? How can I accept a child who is forced upon me by a mother’s deception?”</p><p>His father shook his head. </p><p>“How can a Child bear deception, when he’s innocent?” That caught Chakotay by surprise. </p><p>His father proceeded to lecture him on how the children of their ancestors, raped by the conquerors were accepted by the tribe and moreover, became great warriors and leaders. </p><p>The plan was clear, the distractions were in display, they were ready.  However something came  before they could set the plan into motion. The senior officers left the meeting room when Voyager encountered a small kazon ship.  on board, only one faint kazon life sign that was beamed on directly to sickbay, When Kathryn and Chakotay arrived, the commander identified him as one of Seska’s aids. The Kazon left out a tired laugh and announced that Seska had already died in the hands of Culluh.  Both Captain and Commander froze, if Culluh had ended Seska’s life, what was going to be the child’s future? </p><p>However the Kazon survivor did not know about the child’s location nor the intentions of the mage for him. Chakotay had to leave sickbay for one moment, only to let his mind reorganise the situation. With Seska dead, his only objective was to save the child from the Kazon. Kathryn left Sickbay just minutes after him. She looked up and down at him, trying to find the best words to comfort him. He looked at her flooded with emotions, wanting to hug her and kiss her, to seek for her embrace, however, they were on duty. As Captain and Commander.</p><p>“Following our guest’s words, we are about to enter Kazon space.” She announced. “These Kazon factions vow their loyalty to no one. We should be cautious.”</p><p>“Loyal to no one, could also mean loyal to the highest reward.” Chakotay pointed to what Kathryn nodded.</p><p>“We could also expect a direct attack without provocation nor warning.” She concluded.</p><p>“Paris to Captain Janeway.” Her badge received the communication. She tapped the starfleet badge to respond. </p><p>“Janeway here.”</p><p>“Vessel approaching, captain. Coordinates: 314 mark 21.”</p><p>The captain and Commander shared a look. That could be Culluh’s ship seeking revenge, or a new kazon threat.</p><p>“We are on our way, Lieutenant.” She responded before walking by Chakotay’s side to the turbo lift and back on the bridge.</p><p>The lift’s doors opened and they both went to their stations. </p><p>“The vessel signature is Kazon, Captain.” Ensign Kim announced.</p><p>She took a look at Chakotay and back to the view screen, she promised herself that was the last thing on the delta quadrant that would threaten their lives and their happiness. </p><p>“Red alert.” She ordered in full Captain mode. No one would dare to disturb her tripulation or family ever again. Not while she was still standing as Captain of Voyager. </p><p>“The vessel is powering up its weapon system, Captain.” Mr. Tuvok said. </p><p>The sound of the shield blocking the first attack entered the bridge. “The shields are holding.” Said Mr. Kim</p><p>“Return fire.” Captain Janeway ordered. </p><p>Voyager intercepted the Kazon ship, seconds later, the pilot’s station started to beep violently. </p><p>“Seven more vessels are approaching, Captain.”  Paris announced.<br/>
Chakotay opened the flipping screen between the Captain and Comander’s seat. </p><p>“It’s a classic Cardassian maneuver.” </p><p>“One more Vessel approaching Captain.” Ensign Kim announced. “It’s Culluh’s.” </p><p>Captain Janeway stood from her seat  and contacted engineering. “B’Elanna, activate holograms.”</p><p>“I can’t, Captain.” she announced. “They're using some kind of inhibitors, It’s like we’re inside a bubble.” </p><p>Chakotay contacted Sickbay right away and ordered their KAzon guest to be transported out of sickbay to the brig. However, as soon as the doctor confirmed the reception of the order, the comlink shut. and the whole bridge trembled. Kathyn had enough time to reach for the nearest railing.</p><p>“Explosion in Sickbay, Captain.” Tuvok announced from his station. </p><p>“I detect lifesigns beaming on voyager, Captain.” Ensign Kim announced.</p><p>“Captain I can remodule a shuttle and contact the Talaxians.” Tom announced it as a last resource. </p><p>“Weapons are offline.”Ensign kim announced. Kathryn had to think fast. If the Kazon were boarding the ship they needed as much help as they could find. </p><p>“Mr. Kim could you beam Lieutenant Paris directly to a shuttle?” he nodded in response. Kathin then looked at Tuvok while Lieutenant Paris disappeared from the bridge. “Are Kes and the Doctor alright?”</p><p>Tuvok observed the data on his statiton’s screens. “Kes seems to be safe and the doctor’s program went into emergency shut down.” </p><p>“Good.” She answered. “Get Kes out of there and…”</p><p>But she could not finish her order as the bridge doors opened and the Kazon occupied the bridge. Commander Chakotay stood up from his seat and positioned himself between Kathryn and the Kazon. He instinctively was trying to protect her, without noticing that, that could reveal their relationship to the enemy.</p><p>The bridge trembled again, but this time, their enemies were already pointing their weapons at them. </p><p>“Impulse engines off-line,Captain” Harry Kim said  and a Kazon soldier went on to grab him by his uniform and take him out of his station. </p><p>Was that it? She thought of initiating self-destruction sequence. But if done by voice command, any of the soldiers would shoot her before entering the full command and the only other way was from a PADD. The Kazon ordered them to sit on the floor and not move.</p><p>Kathryn looked at Chakotay by her side, she had failed him. She led them into a trap and put their lives in danger.  She took a look at her senior officer down on the floor, they were her responsibility. </p><p>“Hello everyone” a familiar voice entered the bridge.Their eyes could not believe the scene, Seska, with her baby, followed Culluh. “What do you think of your son, Chakotay?” She said approaching him with the baby on her arms. “I think he has your eyes, don’t you think?”</p><p>Kathryn’s stomach turned in anger, but  her Commander looked at Seska impassively. </p><p>“Fortunately he’s not `too`human, you have so delicate foreheads.” She added. </p><p>“May he grow up never knowing the contempt his father has for his mother.” Chakotay replied.</p><p>That made Kathryn’s pride for Chakotay rise, she looked at her Commander as the fighter he was.</p><p>“I think I can assure you of that, Commander.” Culluh ensured him. “I intend to take him for my own son. A man who violate a woman under his own command…” </p><p>“What?” Many voices raised to the same reaction, including Commander Chakotay’s. Even Kathryn was tempted, but bit her tongue at the last minute. So that was Seska’s strategy. No one would ever believe Chakotay would do that to Seska or any other woman. However, Culluh only knew the Seska she was interested in seeing.</p><p>“So that is what she told you.” Chakotay faced Seska with his eye raging fire.</p><p>“The boy will be trained as a Nistrim askara.” Culluh announced. “Already he has helped us win the greatest battle in our history.”</p><p>That was it, Kathryn stood up all of a sudden and walked up to the mage. Soldiers pointed at her with their weapons. Chakotay could not believe what he was seeing, it was a brave move, but senseless too. Only the crew knew she was pregnant, but that wouldn’t make her less of a target. He stood up but remained behind her, his eyes challenging anyone who dared approche her.</p><p>“Culluh.” she began. “I’d like to discuss what happens now.”</p><p>Seska noticed the Commander's behaviour, however she was so self-absorbed that she didn’t see the real purpose of the protecting Commander. She joked about his actions and compared him to a dog, which made Culluh smile with pride.</p><p>No one anticipated what came next, Culluh slapped Kathyrn’s face so hard he made her bit her lip. Chakotay held her so she didn’t fall. His face turned into pure anger. </p><p>“You are going to pay for this.” He threatened him, but Kathyrn fought the dizziness to grab Chakotay’s arm and order him not to. The situation was extremely delicate as it was.</p><p>“Now that your ship and technology are mine,” The mage spoke. “I will tell you when to speak.”</p><p>“Allow my crew to live.” Kathryn responded with a thin blood drop going down her chin. “They were following my orders.”</p><p>Mage Culluh did a malicious smirk. </p><p>“You women of the Alfa quadrant are out of control, we should teach you some respect.”</p><p>Those words made Lieutenant Tuvok and Ensign Kim rise from the floor as if they had their own thrusters. </p><p>“Don’t you dare lay a finger in our Captain.”</p><p>Kathryn thanked internally for that support, but their actions weren’t helping the situation. Culluh looked at them with disrespect. </p><p>“Control your dogs, Captain.” The Mage insulted them. “We will be taking you to your new home” Culluh looked at his soldiers and ordered them to initiate repairs and set a course for the hannon system. “Take them to the cargo bay.”</p><p>When they arrived to the cargo bay, Kes and the engineering team were already there. Kes had a big violet bruise on her forehead and a cut on her left cheek but she assured everyone she was fine.  B’Elanna walked up to the Captain asking where Tom was, she took her time to explain to her the rescue plan the Lieutenant had. However that left B’Elanna even more concerned. Kathryn tried to assist every one as the crew kept coming to the cargo bay.<br/>
Chakotay was by her side, trying to get her to sit, but she refused. Kes running scans with the only tricorder she could hide from the Kazon, went on to the Captain. </p><p>“I’m worried about your stress level.” She declared. </p><p>“Everyone here is stressed, Kes.” Kathryn replied. </p><p>“But not in your state, Captain.” She whispered so no one could hear her except the Commander and the Captain.</p><p>“I can assure you i’m….ah!” Kathryn leaned a hand on her abdomen, a painful  prick  just crossed her. </p><p>Chakotay grabbed her arm  and rounded her waist with the other. “That’s it, you’re sitting down, I can take it from here.”  His face had turned into terror when she voiced her pain. Kes ran another scan and concluded that her stress levels were off the charts, she practically forced the Captain to stay on her seat and follow some breathing exercises. As Chakotay went on with securing the crew and taking care of everything.</p><p>They stayed hours in that cargo bay. Kathryn sat on the floor, taking a look at her crew and a hand on her abdomen. Kes finally had time to attend to her own wounds between scans, and also took the task of checking B'Elanna, Naomi Wildmand and the Captain every couple hours. </p><p>“How are you feeling, captain?” Kes returned once again to check on her. </p><p>Chakotay, who was walking around the cargo bay making sure everyone was fine, walked up to Kathryn when he saw Kes approaching her. He crouched beside her and stood thoughtful at what Kathryn had to say.</p><p>“I’m fine, the pain is gone.” She assured her. “And i’m practicing my breathing.”</p><p>Kes nodded looking at the tricorder.</p><p>“You are stable, however keep doing the breathing exercises.” </p><p>The Captain nodded in return and Kes  stood again to continue with her task. </p><p>Chakotay took her free hand and kissed its back.<br/>
“Please don’t do that again.” He practically begged her. “You scared the hell out of me.” </p><p>She felt her eyes burning with tears that threatened to come out. But she didn’t have the luxury to feel scared, she was the Captain. However her lips betrayed her by trembling.  Chakotay  resisted the urge to hug her. He wasn’t going to make her another target of Seska’s rage.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose it, Chakotay.” She whispered. </p><p>He shook his head and looked at her  with all his love.</p><p>“That is not going to happen, I promise.”</p><p>The floor below them trembled, the crew started looking everywhere. That was it, they had arrived at their prison.</p><p>The kazon took their badges when they landed, tacking from them every form of communication. Kathryn bit her cheeks from the inside as she saw Voyager lift off the ground. They were stranded on that deserted hot planet. They were alone<br/>
But that wasn’t the end, she reminded herself they still had a chance, TOm PAris was out there looking for help. SHe summoned all her strength and looked at Chakotay and Tuvok, they were always on her side and she could not let them down. </p><p>“Alright let's go, we need shelter and water.” she announced to her crew.</p><p>The climate on that planet was dry hot, the vegetation seemed everything but edible. They divided the crew in teams, Chakotay positioned himself on the alpha team with B’Elanna and Kathryn. Each team had the task to find shelter, water source, food and anything they could use to survive. </p><p>The ground trembled beneath them as they started walking. </p><p>“The planet seems to be seismically active.” She said.</p><p>“At first glance is an M-class planet in a Pliocene stage of evolution.” Chakotay answered.</p><p>“Our priority should be shelter, them.” B’Elanna concluded.</p><p>After two hours, the crew reunited. They had a shelter inside a cave their team had found. Chakotay helped carry Naomi Wildman all the way to the cave. Seeing him with a baby on his arms made Kathryn think about their child. She took a deep breath counting up to three during the exhalation. The breathing exercises were working.<br/>
Neelix’s team was still out looking for  food and water when the sun began to set.  The other teams came back to the shelter with enough wood to light bonfires. Suddenly Neelix’s team appeared in the distance. When they entered the cave, they weren’t carring good news.<br/>
A natural predator had eaten one of her crewmen. That was the last drop. They were stranded, left to die. With little food the teams had gathered and even less water they had to purify, and on top of that the temperature started to drop.<br/>
The beeping of Kes scanning her with the medical tricorder got on her nerves, she wished she could grab that tricorder and throw it far away. Lieutenant Tuvok was telling her about the discoveries they made in the first hours on that planet when another painful prik stabbed her abdomen. She had to close her eyes and pressed her lips.  </p><p>“That’s enough.” Chakotay’s voice sounded. “The Captain and the baby need rest.”</p><p>Kes took the captain to a near bonfire. Kathryn sat by the fire while Kes performed an additional scan. </p><p>“Captain I prescribe you rest, you need to sleep.” </p><p>Chakotay and Tuvok approached her to convince her that both of them would take the lead and if anything happens, she’d be informed. Tuvok left with Kes, but Chakotay sat by her and rounded her shoulder with an arm. </p><p>“This is not proper…” she started.</p><p>“I don't care.” He answered. “You need me and I’m here for you.” </p><p>Kathryn settled in Chakotay’s arms, she was so tired of everything going wrong, she was tired of being vulnerable, not being able to be the Captain her crew needed.</p><p>“No one blames you, Kathryn.” His voice comforted her. As always, he could read her as an open book. He kissed her head and then raised her face by the chin to kiss her lips. “Please, sleep, my love. You your health and the little one’s”</p><p>For the rest of the night, Chakotay gave her his jacket and she slept in intervals of thirty to forty minutes. She really tried to get a straight hour of sleep, but couldn’t until what she thought it was four in the morning. She sure hadn’t slept more than an hour when she woke up and at great timing. Mr. Kim had just arrived with eggs and something that appeared like cucumbers. She found chakotay and tuvok talking to B’Elanna, they seemed seriously concerned. </p><p>“Report.” Approaching them with Chakotay’s jacket over her shoulders. The three of them turned at her. </p><p>“You should be resting.” Chakotay said.</p><p>“I can assure you I’m well rested, Commander.” She raised her voice. “And the last time I checked I wasn’t the only pregnant woman on this crew. Now what's happening?”</p><p>The three of them remained silent for a couple of seconds. Sure thinking of the best way to put the words. But Tuvok went first, he knew that the captain would thank for some straight up sincerity.</p><p>“We found alien traps near our improvised settlement, Neelix and Kes are missing. They went to find bigger rocks to reflect the fire.”<br/>
Chakotay took a deep breath hearing Tuvok. </p><p>“Then our priority is to find them. The sun is rising, it would be easier now.” She said.</p><p>“Captain, Commander Chakotay and I will organise a search party” Tuvok answered.</p><p>B’Elanna stood by the Captain’s side. </p><p>“Captain, with Kess missing I’ll need  help to check on the crew.” She said. “Naomi Wildman has a fever, sure is due to the drastic temperature changes of this planet, but  I would like to check if anyone has similar symptoms.” </p><p>The captain nodded. “I’ll help.”</p><p>Tuvok and  Chakotay took two crewmen to their search party, while B’Elanna and Kathryn procured medical assistance to the crew. With Neelix missing, ensign Kim took the role of the cook and successfully made worm scrambled eggs. Kathryn and B’ELanna suddenly missed the leola root stew onboard Voyager. </p><p>“This is just what my morning sickness needs.” She heard B’Elanna say. </p><p>The hours went on and the search party didn’t come back. In normal circumstances they would have waited more for them to come back, but in that hostile planet, with a potential dangerous alien race and natural predators that enjoyed eating starfleet crewmen, the smoke column came from down the hill. The alien race was lighting a fire at the entrance of a cave. Kathryn feared Chakotay, Tuvok and the others were inside there. Ensign Kim proposed a plan to distract the aliens. With half of the team throwing spears and rock at the alien group they were able to make them clear the scene.  They descended the hill between rocks and  cleared the entrance of the cave. </p><p>“Chakotay! Tuvok!” she shouted at the entrance. </p><p>The first ones to exit the cave were Neelix and Kes, followed by a crewman. Then the sound of rock falling and a cloud of dust came from inside the cave. Finally, Chakotay and Tuvok came out of the cave.  When the entrance of the cave was sealed with rocks, Kathryn turned to Chakotay, who described to him the creature inside the cave. Sure it wasn’t the only one on that planet.<br/>
Back at the cave shelter, Kes went straight to Naomi Wildman who had trouble breathing. Tuvok insisted on preparing themselves from an upcoming alien attack, Kathryn concurred with that possibility, also there was the fact that they should look for a more stable shelter since the ground under their feet was trembling from time to time. </p><p>However she defended the possibility of a peaceful approach to that alien race, there was a possibility they had to share the planet with them for a long time.</p><p>“I agree with the Captain.” Chakotay said. “ We have to find a way to share this world with them.”</p><p>“You may find nobility in a Savage, Commander, but he is only interested in killing you.” Tuvok answered. </p><p>Chakotay took a second to answer while the grown trembled again. </p><p>“I don't believe that.” he finally said.</p><p>The ground tremble again, even harder than before. </p><p>“Captain!” Ensign Kim  called her.</p><p>An explosion of lava had just erupted from a rock formation near them. Kathryn widened her eyes at that scene.  She walked up towards ensign Kim and saw the eruption open several lava rivers.</p><p>“I think our top priority has just been dictated” she announced “Break camp! We’ve got to get out of here.</p><p>The crew started moving, led by their captain to the highest peak of the hill. With commander Chakotay helping Samantha Wildman carry her baby, the crew was successfully getting out of danger. But so were the aliens, the tribe was climbing the same peak they chose when the earth trembled again and one of the females got stranded on an isolated rock surrounded by lava. Kathryn looked at Chakotay. If they were going to share that planet, they could not let her die. He nodded and returned the baby to the mother. He climbed down and jumped into the rock.  Kathryn was so proud of her Commander, and moreover, the love of her life, watching him save that poor woman's life, made her smile for the first time.<br/>
They reunited on the peak. Kathryn was assisting smantha’s baby who still had trouble breathing when the leader of the alien  tribe approach them. He kneeled before both women and observed the crying baby. The patted on his own throat.</p><p>“Yes, yes!” the Captain answered to that attempt of comunicacion. “She has trouble breathing.” She said repeating the gesture the alien did. </p><p>The alien chief took some leaves and folded them, he opened his horn bottle and poured some liquid on it. Then he placed those folded leaves on tiny Naomi’s chest. she almost immediately started breathing better.</p><p>“Sad Katok.” The alien said. </p><p>Kes, who was watching the whole procedure, smiled.</p><p>“He cured her.”</p><p>Samantha left her tears out in gratitude. Finally her baby was out of danger.  Then the alien chief looked at Kathryn and down to her abdomen. She followed his eyes and placed a hand on her abdomen, surprised that he knew when she wasn’t even showing.  He reached his hand and placed on hers. </p><p>“How can he…” She started talking but the alien removed his hand  when Chakotay appeared by her side.</p><p>He crouched by her side and placed his hand on hers. </p><p>“I think these people are more sensitive than we think.” he said. </p><p>The alien pointed at him,at her and then he pointed at her abdomen. Anyone would understand that. Chakotay nodded and then he looked at her. She was so fascinated by the communication process of that species. </p><p>The alien chief took a collar from his neck, one that had a little crystal clear stone on it and gave it to her. </p><p>“What?” She asked, but she didn't dare to refuse that present. </p><p>The chief pointed to the stone and then to her abdomen. He rubbed his abdomen as if he were giving her instructions. She looked down at her abdomen and Chakotay removed his hand so Kathryn could do as the chief was showing her.  </p><p>Suddenly the aliens began screaming at the sky, what took them by surprise. When they did look up they saw their majestic ship flying towards them. They were saved.</p><p>---</p><p>“It does nothing” The doctor confirmed returning the crystal pendant to the captain. </p><p>Chakotay smiled at her, her scientist instincts were telling her that there was an explanation for her pain disappearing. But maybe it was just a stress relief. Kathryn took the pendant. Sat on the biobed as she was, she did a light smile.  It had been hours since they were back on Voyager, they had Seska’s body stored and ready for a modest funeral, something that upset Chakotay immensely, but respected as Commander. The Doctor had explained to them that Seska’s baby was in fact not Chakotay’s son, but Culluh’s. The commander was visibly happier since the news.</p><p>“I suppose some of their remedies are just spiritual based.” she concluded.</p><p>“What I am prescribing you is a week off.” The doctor said, which made her laugh, that was not even merely possible.</p><p>“I’m sorry doctor, but I have a ship and a crew to take care of.” She said. </p><p>The doctor took a step towards them and gave her a medical PADD.</p><p>“Oh, but I already relieved you of your duties.” he announced and continued before the Captain protested. “May I remember you, Captain, that the medical officer outranks any Command officer, including the captain?”</p><p>Chakotay felt surprised at that revelation, he did a half smile and raised an eyebrow at the Captain.</p><p>“I’m honestly curious to see how you are going to get rid of this.” He teased her.</p><p>She looked at him squinting her eyes but she finally took a deep breath and nodded. </p><p>“Commander, you have the bridge for a week.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A glimpse of the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30176979/chapters/74348967</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay found himself standing… nowhere, there was nothing. He was standing there, on his starfleet uniform. A vaste white nothing ahead and behind him. He turned trying to find anything he could recognise, but there was absolutely nothing.  He was dreaming.<br/>
He closed his eyes and tried to wake up himself. But nothing happened. </p><p>He opened his eyes to that void, again, there was nothing. </p><p>“Hello?” He said and his voice echoed. “Is someone there? What is this place?”</p><p>Only the echo of his voice answered him. He tried to remember what happened, the crew officiated a small funeral for Seska, Kathryn was off duty for a week, but she still wanted to read every report. It had been four days of active Captain for him. Sure his stress levels had risen, but nothing he could not bear. He remembered going to the Holodeck where Kathryn was enjoying her vacation program, her family farm on a perpetual summer. They had a splendid dinner, wandered around the farm at night looking at the stars. Kathryn programmed only the farm and surroundings, she preferred not to recreate a holographic version of her mother and sister.<br/>
After that, they went back to their quarters and took a bath together which ended up in both their bodies tangled between the bed sheets after a magnificent love and cuddle session. That was it, he fell asleep and ‘woke up’ inside that dream.<br/>
Suddenly murmurs, coming from nowhere, entered his dream. He tried to decipher what the voices were saying. He turned around once again and saw something familiar. Several meters ahead of him was a chair. A design he could not ignore, a Captain’s chair.<br/>
From his position he could only see the back of it, He took several steps towards it, when he noticed, he could hear the murmurs clearer. They were voices, moreover, were commands. </p><p>“Captain, the time-space parameters are set.” A voice said.</p><p>“All decks take positions.” another voice sounded, “Captain?”</p><p>Chakotay walked to the front of the chair to see who was sitting on the Captain’s chair.  A young woman with long dark straight hair, two thin braids went from her forehead to the back of her head. Her dark hair went down her shoulders in a beautiful and shiny cascade. Her eyes were blue and sparkled with bravery and curiosity. On the left side of her forehead the same tattoo as him. Chakotay had to recalibrate his balance with a step backwards. That woman had Kathryn’s cheekbones, her same eyes, his hair color... She was his daughter. </p><p>“Janeway to all decks.” she announced only confirming Chakotay’s suspicions. “Prepare for the jump.”</p><p>Her sight was straight forward fixed, sure she could not see him. </p><p>“Computer security protocol, Sekaya Janeway álma-alfa.” She announced. “Engage”</p><p>And then he woke up. His eyes opened in their dark quarters. He was sweating, his heart beating fast. He tried to relocate himself in the dark. Kathryn’s head was on his chest, her arms wrapped around him and one of her legs between his. He tried to leave the bed without waking her up, slowly getting out from her embrace. He stood up and dressed with his underwear before going to the main room, lit up a lamp and went to the replicator. </p><p>“Rooibos tea, hot.” The beverage appeared before him. He took the cup  and sat on the sofa. The image of the young woman vivid in his mind. His brain considered the possibility that that was in fact no dream, but a premonition or connection with her future daughter. He heard footsteps and when he raised his eyes from the tea, Kathyrn was walking up to him in her pink robe with a sleepy grin.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” She asked and sat beside him.</p><p>He opened his mouth but did not know what to say. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He said and looked at her. “I had the strangest dream.”</p><p>“A dream?” she repeated rubbing one of her eyes. “What happened in that dream?”</p><p>He took a sip of the tea and looked up straight ahead. She wouldn’t believe him, it was too spiritual for her scientific mind.</p><p>“I saw her, our daughter.”</p><p>She made a tender smile and rubbed his arm. </p><p>“You dreamed that the baby was a girl?” she asked with a smile.</p><p>He took a deep breath and faced her again with a completely serious gesture on his face.</p><p>“The thing is, Kathryn.”  He tried to explain. “I don’t think it was a dream. It felt like.... a connection with her.”</p><p>Kathryn frowned trying to make sense to his words. Chakotay had that spiritual side that she admired and respected, but him talking about connecting to their baby was a tender thought, but not possible. </p><p>“Chakotay, the baby is too small yet.” She said. </p><p>“I know how it sounds.” He interrupted her. “But I know what I saw.”</p><p>She rearranged her robe and sat nearer to him. “Tell me the dream.”</p><p>He told her her appearances, where she was sitting, the details of the voices around her.</p><p>“Kathryn, she was sitting on a Captain’s chair, she was.. an adult.” he told her, that made her smile. He smiled too remembering her daughter's appearance.“Oh, Kathryn, she was so beautiful and her name was... “</p><p>“Wait!” Kathryn warned him. “We haven't even discussed that yet.”</p><p>He left the mug on the tea table and reached her abdomen with one hand. “I know what I saw.” he repeated. </p><p>She placed her hand on his and looked him in the eye, he looked so troubled trying to convince her of what he saw. Maybe there was a way they could figure out what happened. Kes and Tuvok could help them examine the dream Chakotay had. </p><p>“Computer, what time is it?” she asked. </p><p>“The time is 0600 hours, Wednesday” </p><p>She looked at him, Chakotay looked really tired as if he hadn’t slept all night. </p><p>“Would you like Kes to confirm this... link not to be a dream?” she asked cautiously, it was a very personal experience for him.</p><p>He shook his head and finished the tea. </p><p>“It’s not the time to ask anyone for a personal matter, everyone is too busy with repairs and energy saving.” He answered her.</p><p>She looked at him in concern, the captain’s pressure was too much, even if he asked Tuvok to be his acting-Commander for that week she knew he would still wanted to make sure everything was pure perfection, so Kathryn didn’t have to worry about her week off.  They were a day from an M-class planet. One Neelix recommended renewing supplies.  And how did they end up on that course. Well, because there was evidence of a wormhole recently appearing on that solar system. what was at the end of that wormhole? the Alpha quadrant. Home. </p><p>Kathryn could not believe the report when she read it. The slight possibility of giving birth on Earth and raising their child home, was a dream she didn’t even bear to think of. </p><p>“Chakotay.” she called him and his eyes met hers. “If you say you believe it is a conexion with our daughter. I believe you”</p><p>He did a side smile and kissed her lips softly, enjoying the slow movements of her lips. However, her body started reacting to the morning sickness, Kathryn rapidly pushed Chakotay and took a hand to her mouth. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” she apologized and stood up to rapidly walk to the bathroom. </p><p>---</p><p>Acting captain Chakotay entered the bridge  and took a seat on the captain’s chair. Everything was as it should be, Ensign Kim was still analyzing the residues that came from the wormhole, Tuvok was preparing the schedule for  the away team, which included Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris.</p><p>He took a look at the pilot, silent, on time on the bridge. That was unusual. When Paris turned to give him the confirmation for the course and the velocity at which they were flying, Chakotay saw his eye bags but it wasn’t just that, he was pale, tired.</p><p>--</p><p>Kathryn took the turbolift to sickbay dressed in her training leggings and the upper part of her uniform. Recently her uniform started to feel uncomfortable. To be clear, it was too tight. Her baby was growing inside her, she was in fact near the end of her first trimester but she still refused to use the pre-natal uniform. It was too baggy and it made her look even shorter. One step at a time. She was already uncomfortable to check everyday to sickbay to monitorize her stress levels.</p><p>When she entered the room, the first thing she heard was B’Elanna’s voice. </p><p>“And why do my babies need a third lung?” she angrily asked the doctor.</p><p>“It’s part of their genetics, fixing a spine curve is one thing, what you are asking me to do is completely different.” The doctor excused himself. </p><p>Her chief engineer was on the verge of tears holding a PADD that she was threatening to throw at the doctor. While the Doctor stood with a face expression Kathryn could only describe as distrustful, towards the half klingon.</p><p>“What is going on here?” she raised her voice to catch both attention. </p><p>The doctor felt relieved when he saw the captain.</p><p>“I’m glad you are here Captain.” he greeted her. “I was discussing with Miss Torres, the fact that she wants to erase any trace of klingon DNA from her twins.”</p><p>Kathryn looked at B’Elanna in disbelief. She could not stand it, the tears went down her cheeks. B’Elanna took both hands to hide her face.</p><p>“B’Elanna” She walked to her and took her to a biobed. “Why are you so worried about that?”<br/>
She tried to speak but all her mouth left out was weeping. Kathryn sat on the bio bed beside her and rounded her shoulder with one arm. She needed that, she let her cry, the release could only do her good. </p><p>However, the Doctor thought that that was the best moment to approach Kathyrn and placed the miniscan on her arm. He lifted her uniform sleeve and placed it while the captain looked at him with one raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you think this is the best moment?” she asked him.</p><p>“Better now than later when Miss Torres tries to override my program again to make me do whatever she wants.” He answered and took a look at his PADD. “Careful Captain, your stress is spiking.”</p><p>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment while Lieutenant Torres was still crying on her shoulder. </p><p>“I believe we all need a minute, specially you B’Elanna.” The captain said. </p><p>“I don’t want my children to suffer what I did.” She managed to say. “They will be alone, just because they look different.”</p><p>Kathryn took a look at her, B’Elanna’s abdomen already had a small bump. </p><p>“Your children will not be alone, B’Elanna.” she assured her. “They will be loved.”</p><p>B'Elanna wiped her tears with a hand and looked at the captain. </p><p>“Your babies are a reason for celebration.” She encouraged her. “And will inherit the best of their mother.”</p><p>She didn’t look much convinced at first. But she nodded and took her PADD back. </p><p>“I need to get back to work.” she stood up. “Thank you for your words, Captain.”</p><p>Kathryn looked at her while she left sickbay. </p><p>“There it goes again.” the Doctor said looking at his PADD while checking her stress levels. Kathryn rolled her eyes  and looked at him.</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine.” she answered him. </p><p>He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. “We could say you’ve made quite a progress. Let’s keep it like this when you return to the bridge.” </p><p>She did a polite smile at the Doctor and stood from the biobed. “I’ll do my best.” </p><p>Kathryn took off the miniscan and prepared to leave when the doctor spoke again.<br/>
“Would you like to know the sex?” she turned and looked at him. </p><p>“Is it possible already?” she asked and rested a hand on her abdomen, where though the last week had been growing an almost indiscernible curve.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Kathryn took a moment before speaking. “Doctor can we arrange an appointment for this evening? I would like Kes to be here too.”</p><p>The doctor checked his PADD. “At 0830 hours would be possible.” He said. “Kes is now with Naomi Wildman, but will be in Sickbay for the rest of the day.” </p><p>Kathryn Smiled and nodded at him. “Thank you doctor.”<br/>
--<br/>
Kathryn later joined Chakotay for lunch in his office, she told him the news, that they could know the sex of the baby that same day.  She was thrilled by it, but Chakotay seemed confident with his vision of their child being a girl.  She told him she asked Kes to be there too, to confirm if his dream was in fact more than his mind pulling tricks in his sleep.<br/>
He mentioned Tom’s state, she told him about B’Elanna, they feared what that situation could cause. But Chakotay had already taken action on the matter. He had spoken to Tom and he told him exactly what Kathryn had witnessed in sickbay. Chakotay, as B’Elanna’s former captain and friend, tried to give him some advice, and he really hoped it would work.</p><p>The afternoon passed really fast, while Kathryn read a book in Da Vinci’s studio simulation. The maestro was tremendously happy when she told him she was expecting a child.He even started addressing the Captain as Madonna Katarina. </p><p>The time for the appointment with the doctor came, and Kathryn waited for Chakotay, sat on a biobed in sickbay. He arrived in time, as always, the night shift was already in charge of the bridge and all the work for the following day was done.</p><p>The Doctor asked the captain to lie down on the biobed and lifted her shirt to place the miniscan. </p><p>“Wait,” Chakotay said before the doctor revealed anything. holding Kathry’s hand he leaned to her. “We haven’t talked about names, yet.”</p><p>Her mouth made a wide smile and her eyes sparkled. </p><p>“Well, since you are so sure it’s a girl, I would like to propose Edward, if it’s a boy.” She answered.</p><p>Chakotay smiled as he recognized her father’s name. Edward sounded perfect for a boy. </p><p>“So, what if it’s a girl?” she finally asked.</p><p>“Sekaya.” He answered right away. “Like my sister.”</p><p>Her smile went even bigger. “I love it.”</p><p>“May we proceed then?” The doctor asked. they both nodded. “The fetus is 4,26 centimiters. Taste buds are developing as usual, showing the first signs of breathing correctly....”</p><p>Kathryn took a look at Chakotay who was paying attention to the doctor as if every word he said were gold.</p><p>“You’ll may experience a bubbling-like sensation from now on, Captain.” He said lifting his eyes from the PADD. “Nothing to worry about, the fetus will start to move its arms and legs, pretty soon. And  it’s a female.” </p><p>Kathryn looked at the doctor and then at Chakotay whose smile was threatening to reach his ears. He looked at her and kissed her hand. </p><p>“Sekaya it is.” she managed to say with tears of joy coming out her eyes.</p><p>“I knew it.” he replied. “I knew it wasn’t a dream.”</p><p>“About that Commander.” Kes said, who had been quiet thought the visit but, with the sex confirmed it was time for Chakotay’s head to be checked. “Please sit on the bio bed.”</p><p>He felt a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. He knew he had a connection to his daughter, but Having Kes  checking his mind wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Nevertheless, he accepted and did as she asked. Kes reached his forehead with both hands and closed her eyes. He closed them too, it wasn’t necessary for the procedure, but he chose to. HE heard her take a deep breath and before he could say anything, he was back at the white void.</p><p>He stood there, beside the captain’s seat where a frozen image of her adult daughter was seated. Kes appeared from behind. looking around, at the image of adult Sekaya and back at him. </p><p>“This is no dream.” she told him with her eyes wide open. “I’ve never seen something like this before.” </p><p>He smiled victorious. He had a special connection with his daughter, he knew it. </p><p>“Wait there is something more.” Kes looked down, in front of Sekaya’s  feet there was a little wooden box. “What is that?” She squatted to reach it and didn’t know why, but Chakotay felt the worst fear of his life when Kes took the wood box into her hands. “This is yours, Commander,” She said. “This is a secret.”</p><p>Chakotay abandoned the connection and felt dizzy the moment he did, but even with the dizziness he was more worried about what Kes had seen. It was his fault, he should have told Kathryn about it. </p><p>“What happened?” He heard her voice and her hand grabbing his arm. She was sitting by his side, while he blinked repeatedly to regain full consciousness.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Kathryn, please forgive me.” She did not know how to respond.</p><p>Shakotay was visibly agitated from the connection. “What happened?” she then asked Kes with her voice full in Captain mode. </p><p>“No.” Chakotay spoke again. “I have to tell you.” He finally looked her in the eye, he seemed so sorry and frightened. “I hoped I didn’t have it in me, but it is.”</p><p>Kes nodded. Kathryn did not know what was happening and that made her nervous, that was supposed to be a happy visit to the doctor. </p><p>“There is a mental condition in my family.” he proceeded. “It affected my grandfather and I hoped it had skipped my generation, but Kes showed me it didn’t.”</p><p>“I know, Commander.”the doctor said and took a step. “It showed up in your first medical entry in sickbay.”</p><p>Kathryn looked at the doctor with surprise that he never said a thing about it. </p><p>“I can assure you it is treatable.” He calmed them. “We can treat your daughter and also you, Commander.” He poked his PADD to access the federation database on the procedure and passed it to the commander. “Treating you will also ensure that your future children will be born without it.”</p><p>Future children? They hadn’t talked about that either. Kathryn took a look at chakotay, the condition was treatable and he only hid it from her because of his own fear. She didn’t know what to say, she thought he would rely on her to talk about these things, as a couple, as lovers, as future parents. But he didn’t. Kes confirmed that what Chakotay saw was no dream, but to Kathryn all voices sounded far away, her mind still spinning around the fact that the father of her child hid his genetic condition from her.</p><p>After the visit they returned to their quarters, she didn’t say a word on their way back and neither when they entered their quarters. </p><p>“Kathryn, please, talk to me.” He begged her. </p><p>“I’m tired.” she replied. “I’m going to bed.”<br/>
---</p><p>Chakotay confirmed the save beam down to Voyager's security officer. Tom Paris and himself were safely on the surface’s planet. On what it appeared to be a street market. The lieutenant seemed well rested, even if his eye bags weren’t completely gone, he was smiling, happy, released. On the contrary, Chakotay hadn’t slept that much. Kathryn wasn’t speaking to him and that was an alarming situation.</p><p>For someone who believed in dialogue as the solution and key to every disagreement, silence was the evidence even that he’d gone too far not telling her about his genetic inheritance. Also he had that connection with his daughter again last night. No more new information, just the same he had seen the first time.</p><p>“Isn’t this great?” Tom said while walking to a near store filled with wood made toys and utensils. “ the open air, the people, is just like going to any colony in the Alpha quadrant.”</p><p>Chakotay followed him and stared at the wooden toys, the artesana on that planet were skilled, one toy stood up from the others, a gecko.  He remembered Kathryn telling him her experience with her animal guide. A ritual he shared with her.</p><p>“I see you did as I told you to.” The Commander answered the pilot's good mood. </p><p>He smiled and looked at the Commander who had taken the wooden gecko into his hands and was examining the toy.</p><p>“I did.” He answered. “We had the most profound conversation last night.  If anything, my relation with B’elanna is deeper now.” </p><p>“Glad I could help.” He answered while he paid he artesanal with two gold coins for the gecko.</p><p>Paris frowned on the Commander’s attitude. He approached him and leaned a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“What to talk about it?” He offered his support. But Chakotay shook his head, their mission was what mattered. If they could go through that wormhole, they would be home and things would be easier, for everyone.</p><p>They wandered the market inspecting every stand and watching the natives behaviour. It seemed just an ordinary prewarp civilisation. One with a worm hole appearing and disappearing near their planet.</p><p> </p><p>Paris stopped at a jewellery stand. In front of him, a vast catalogue of necklaces, rings and earrings.</p><p>“You know…” he started. “ I’ve been thinking, I want to share my life with B’Elanna forever.” </p><p>Chakotay followed Tom’s gaze to the rings on display.</p><p>“And at risk of sounding too traditional.” He proceeded. “I’d love to marry her.”</p><p>“Now?” Chakotay asked, surprised about his confession.</p><p>Tom chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“Not now, I’m too smart to ask her to wear a wedding dress.” He answered. “She’s too emotional and self-conscious about her body.” He drugged his shoulders. “She’s beautiful to me, she would make a trash bag look like the most beautiful piece of clothing in the universe.” </p><p>Chakotay could not hold his smile.</p><p>“But I know she would prefer to have a wedding when she can drink and stay up late celebrating.” </p><p>Chakotay looked at the rings wondering if Kathryn and him would ever get married. She was engaged once before, so she wasn’t against the marriage idea. But Tom had a point. One celebration at a time. </p><p>“Well, there’s no harm in proposing.” He said and to Chakotay’s surprise he took a ring and paid for it. </p><p>“I thought you say you were going to wait.” </p><p>“And I plan to, I’ll propose when the time is right.”</p><p>A one-eye man approached the center of the square and started reciting.</p><p>“Oh those many years ago,<br/>
The people's hearts were sad and low.<br/>
Then the Sages to the city came.<br/>
They came upon a burning flame,<br/>
Just as the seers said they would,<br/>
They lifted Takar's blinding hood.”</p><p>No one paid any attention to him, the people in the market acted as if they didn’t hear anything, continuing with their daily tasks. Everyone but the two outsiders. The bard noticed and quickly approached them.</p><p>“What did you think?” He asked them</p><p>Chakotay improvised and smiled politely.</p><p>“It was… very nice.”</p><p>“Nice.” The replied, dramatically offended. “ I’ll wager you’ve never heard “The song of the Sages” more beautifully or faithfully recited.”</p><p>Tom looked at the Commander trying to maintain their coverup.</p><p>“He’s got a point.” He answered.</p><p>The bard side smiled and showed them his hand.</p><p>“As you know, the first verse is free, but the next verses will cost you three frangs each.”</p><p>At that moment Chakotay knew What they had been doing wrong all along. They had been wandering the market, buying without haggling, just showing off their money.</p><p>“I’m sorry, not today.” He answered the bard.</p><p>“Oh! But I need money.” The bard tried to appeal to their morale. “For ointment for my eye. Please!”he said referring to his wounded eye under a patch.</p><p>Tom rolled his eyes. That was clearly a scam. Chakotay took a glance at the temple’s gates, since they beamed down only two people in ceremonial robes had exited that building.</p><p>“We will pay you if you help us enter the temple, there is where the sages are, right?” He proposed planning on an audience with the sages could illuminate them in the wormhole’s behaviour. Sure the highest ranks of that civilisation knew about the phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but you cannot enter the temple without your ears.” the bard said.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Tom replied with a frown. </p><p>The bard pointed at the long collar he was wearing with wax ears tangled in it.  </p><p>“To enter the temple you need your ears.” He repeated. “ And I happen to have an extra necklace that I could lend you, for the right price.”</p><p>Chakotay sighted, they needed that information and if that meant using all the replicated coins they had, they would pay for it. </p><p>“How much for both collars.” Chakotay finally said. </p><p>---</p><p>“Captain’s log, supplemental.<br/>
In the absence of Chakotay, Lieutenant Tuvok has taken care of the bridge. As much as the doctor wants me to relax and take a step back from the duties as a Captain, I could not let go of the opportunity of assisting Harry’s and B’Elanna’s experiments in the science lab. The last report of Lieutenant Torres suggested they were announcing “very exciting news” any moment now.”</p><p>“We’ve been able to confirm that the wormhole does lead to the alpha Quadrant.” Mr. Kim showed their progress to the Captain.</p><p>B’Elanna appeared at her side and handled her a PADD.</p><p>“The problem is that, on this end, It’s jumping from point to point so quickly that even at maximum warp by the time we got to its next probable location it would be gone.”</p><p>Kathryn took a look at the data, if it was true, there was no way they could predict the wormhole's next appearance and the duration of the same. </p><p>“So we thought.” Ensign Kim continued. “If you can’t bring the ship to the wormhole, bring the wormhole to the ship.”</p><p>Kathryn raised her gaze to Mr. Kim with excitement in her eyes. </p><p>“We’ve detected a subspace instability at our location.” He said and B’Elanna pocked the main screen to let her see the data of their theory.”That is a result of the wormhole’s last appearance here.”</p><p>“Are you trying to amplify and polarize that ‘instability’?” She jumped to her own conclusions. </p><p>“That 's right.” B’Elanna confirmed.</p><p>“Sort of like using a magnet to move a compass needle.” The Captain compared. If that was true, they could be in the Alpha Quadrant for breakfast. She desperately needed the urge to tell Chakotay. But he was on the surface, and she remembered herself the information he hid from her. Perhaps she wasn’t ready yet. </p><p>“Tuvok to science lab.”</p><p>She tapped her badge. “Janeway here.”</p><p>“Captain, we performed an emergency transport from the surface, commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Paris and two other lifesignes are now in transporter room one.”</p><p>Emergency transport? Kathryn took a Look at B’Elanna who also thought the worst had happened. </p><p>“Lieutenant Torres and I will go, Thank you Tuvok.”</p><p>But they weren’t prepared to see what they encountered in that transporter room. Chakotay and Paris had beamed up two Ferengi. Tom was still trying to dodge the clumsy attacks of one of them while Chakotay, with a cut on his lower lip, was successfully immobilized the other one against the wall.</p><p>“What is going on?” Chakotay looked at Kathryn and that was the moment the Ferengi used to kick him with an elbow on his nose. The commander took a step back and Ferengi released himself.  Chakotay led a hand to his broken nose.</p><p>“Are you the Captain of this ship?” The taller Ferengi who just attacked Chakotay spoke to her.</p><p>“I am.” she replied.</p><p>“This is an abduction!” he screamed and pointed at her two crewmen. “These people took us by force. I demand that you beam us down immediately.”</p><p>She tapped her com badge. “Janeway to security, please send a team.” she then took a step to that ferengi looking him up and down. “I have another suggestion. Why don’t you tell us how two Ferengi ended up here?”</p><p>The security officers appeared immediately.</p><p>“Commander Chakotay, report to sickbay, immediately. “ She ordered him and then took a look at Tom who was holding his left arm in pain. “You too Lieutenant.”</p><p>They both obeyed her order. Chakotay took a look at her, when he passed by her side.  She did the same. He had blood all over his face, coming out his lip and nose.  His expression was definitely of suppressed anger.  B’Elanna walked by Tom’s side and followed him to sickbay.</p><p>“Security please escort both our guests to my ready room. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”<br/>
---</p><p>“Somebody care to tell me what happened down there?” She entered sickbay eager for explanations. </p><p>The doctor was relocating Tom’s arm to its shoulder joint. Meanwhile Chakotay was being examined by Kes, who was  about to fix his nose and lip. Tom left out a scream when his bone docked again where it should be.</p><p>“We entered the temple, looking for the Sages.” Chakotay started speaking. “But, to our surprise, their gods are those two Ferengi.”</p><p>“Captain.” Tom called her. “We tried speaking to them, but from the moment we mentioned Starfleet they attacked us.”</p><p>The doctor used a hypospray to ease the lieutenant’s pain. “Oh, thank you.” the lieutenant told the Doctor. </p><p>Chakotay was the next to complain. Kes had performed the easy procedure of fixing his nose and gave the commander a wet towel to wipe the blood from his face.</p><p>“They are exploding the population of the planet, making them pay for everything. Advice, blessings, taxes, they proclaimed themselves holy owners of that land.”</p><p>Chakotay stood still again while Kes fixed his lip. </p><p>Kathryn rubbed her temple with a had while the other rested on her hip. Those two Ferengi must have traveled through the wormhole.<br/>
Chakotay finished wiping the blood from his chin and stood up from the biobed. </p><p>“Commander, with me, we are going to ask those Ferengi some questions. “She said and both left sickbay to take the turbo lift and up to deck one, the bridge.</p><p>“How can these people think those two are their gods?” Kathryn asked herself, but inside the turbolift, Chakotay heard her.</p><p>“Some civilizations preserve their traditions and hope for a messiah, a saviour or a supreme being, even when they make progress in technology too.” He answered her.  “Also, these people have an epic poem called ‘The song of the Sages’ which predicts the arrival of two demigods from the sky. Who would rule over the people as benevolent protectors.”</p><p>“And there’s where the Ferengi fit in their theory.”</p><p>Chakotay nodded and tried to stay in his professional posture. He really wanted to talk to her about what happened, but one look at Kathryn and he knew that it wasn’t the right moment. </p><p>“What they’ve done is co-opt the local mythology.” he continued. “We saw some of their ship’s equipment inside the temple, disguising it as their god powers.”</p><p>The turbolift opened to sickbay and both walked past though it to her ready room.<br/>
When they entered, Security had both their guest’s sit on the couch. </p><p>“Welcome to the USS Voyager, gentlemen.” She greeted them.</p><p>“This is outrageous!” one of them screamed at her. “We demand to be released immediately.”</p><p>She remained calm, with her arms crossed on her chest.</p><p>“I can assure you, you aren’t being held as hostages.” She tried to calm the situation.</p><p>The shorted Ferrengi stood up with hope in his eyes. </p><p>“We just want to ask you how two Ferengi appeared here from the Alpha Quadrant.” She spoke calmly.</p><p>“It was the barzan wormhole.” the shorter Ferengi confessed and that earned him a push from his business partner.</p><p>He looked at the taller Ferengi and stepped back. The taller in a show of his pride took a step forward with a big pointy smile.</p><p>“Captain, the last time I checked, the Frenegi weren’t members of the federation.” He started. “We don’t follow your stupid prime directive and not beaming us down to the surface when we already requested it, can be pointed as abduction.”</p><p>Kathryn pressed her lips in anger, he was right. Of all the Ferengi of all the universe she had to encounter that one. </p><p>“The Barzan wormhole?” her first officer asked behind her. He took a step from his position. “If I’m not mistaken, Captain, the federation hosted the negotiations over this matter seven years ago.”</p><p>She made a half smile. He was right, the negotiations were in charge of the USS Enterprise.</p><p>“And I recall that two Ferengi were particularly interested in that wormhole.”</p><p>Checkmate. If they weren’t in the presence of those two Ferengi , Kathryn would have kissed him. No, she was still angry at him. She took a look at her guests  to confirm the effect of Commander Chakotay’s words. </p><p>“According to that, the Federation did host the negotiations.” She concluded.”And if it weren’t for those negotiations,the Ferengi wouldn’t be here.” He said talking to Chakotay as if their guests weren’t there.</p><p>He tilted his head to one side. </p><p>“It would be precise to say, Captain, that the Federation is directly responsible for the presence of both our guests on this planet.”</p><p>“Of course.” she agreed.</p><p>The tallest Ferengi lost his patience and went to grab the Captain’s arm. However Chakotay was faster and pulled Kathryn behind him to protect her. </p><p>“Carefull, what you just did could be interpreted as an attempted assault.” He warmed him with his deadliest look. </p><p>For Kathryn everything occured so quickly, she only reacted when Chakotay was about to take another step toward the Ferengi. </p><p>“Commander,” She called him. “That’s enough.”</p><p>She tapped her badge and called a security team to her ready room. She gave orders to prepare quarters for their guests and to have them guarded at all times. She assured them that they would beam up their ship to voyager so they could leave once they were back on the Alpha quadrant. </p><p>When the security team left her ready room, taking the two Ferengi with them, she took a deep breath and faced Chakotay. </p><p>“What was that?” She asked him on the edge of her nerves. “What were you thinking of?”</p><p>Chakotay lifted both eyebrows to those words. </p><p>“Excuse me?” He reacted. “Kathryn, that Ferengi almost attacked you.”</p><p>“And I’m highly trained to defend myself, thank you very much.” she crossed her arms on her chest. Her eyes were filled with anger and her jaw tense with all the things she wanted to tell him. </p><p>Chakotay knew better than to start that conversation, right there, in her ready room.</p><p>“I acted by instinct.” He said, trying to lower his voice. “I understand that you can defend yourself.”</p><p>She nodded and thightenher lips again. He knew that look, deep down, she wanted to  talk about that. Staying angry at him was consuming all her energy, she truly didn’t want to think of it anymore, even when her mind remembered her every moment she was near him.</p><p>“Thank you, for protecting me.” She took the first step to a civilised conversation.</p><p>“Always.” He replied with his deep dark eyes fixed on hers. That stare made a tickling sensation go down her abdomen. Those eyes were her undoing.</p><p>She opened her mouth ready to deal with the elephant in the room. But he moved faster and took a wooden pied out of his pocket.  It was a carefully carved gecko. He placed the item on her desk and she followed every movement he made. He remembered. The gecko was her animal guide, she could not hold her excitement when she discovered that even her, an esceptic scientist born in no spiritual tribe could also participate in that ritual.</p><p>“Tuvok and I will manage to get the Ferengi ship onboard.” He said and abandoned the captain’s ready room.</p><p>She stood there while he left the room. She handled that situation poorly, her eyes went on to the gecko toy on her desk. she took it between her hands, a rebel tear escaped her eye. What was she doing? There he was, the man she loved, the father of her baby, scared to death about some inherited mental condition a simple procedure could solve in minutes.<br/>
Perhaps he chose not to tell her so she didn’t worry about it, and as he said, he didn’t know if he had it or not before Kes showed him.  Kathryn tried to put herself on his shoes, living without knowing, without really wanting to know if that gene was inside her. Frightened to discover  that  her mind will abandon her at any time. </p><p>Kathyrn pressed the gecko toy on her chest and cried in silence. </p><p>--</p><p>The Frenegi ship was onboard Voyager, an away team took the mission to spread the rumors that the sages were  back to their spiritual realm to report on their mission and that they would be back when the time was right. </p><p>B’Elanna and Harry’s experiment finally showed results, an opening to the wormhole opened near the verge of Voyager’s scanners. Kathryn left her ready room to sit on her captain seat. Even if it was her week off, she wasn’t going to let that day pass by without living it from her captain seat.</p><p>Chakotay looked at her, she had cried, the trace of her last tears betrayed her, still glowing on her cheek. He felt the urge to lend a hand to her, to hug her between her arms and never let her go.</p><p>“There we have it, Captain.” Ensign Kim announced. </p><p>Chakotay looked at the viewscreen as all the senior officers did on the bridge. </p><p>“Mr. Paris, set a course.” she announced and a sincere smile appeared on her lips. “For home.”</p><p>“Aye, Captain.” he announced. </p><p>Voyager approached the wormhole safely and eager to get through it. Kathryn bit her lip, the thought of finally going home was bigger than her complicated situation with Chakotay. she looked at him, he knew every time when she was looking at him. He looked at her, her eyes filled with hope, he made a side sime and finally did what he really wanted, he leaned a hand to her and she took it. </p><p>“Captain.” Tuvok  took away that moment from them. “There’s a security breach out the Ferengi quarters, our guests are on their way to their ship.”</p><p>She left the need to roll her eyes. </p><p>“Send a security team after them, get them back to their quarters.” she ordered.</p><p>“I’m afraid they locked the doors on their way, Captain.” tuvok responded.</p><p>Voyager continued its course inside the wormhole.</p><p>“Captain, they are powering engines.” Tuvok said.</p><p>“Hold on to something, this is going to be a bumpy ride.” Paris announced.</p><p>Kathryn and Chakotay disengaged their hands to hold onto their seats. </p><p>“Where is the security team, Tuvok.”</p><p>The vulcan Lieutenant poked his station. “They are still trying to override the hacked doors captain.” He poked again at the console. “The Ferengi are initiating a non-authorised launching.”</p><p>Voyager shook, Kathryn looked at tuvok and then at Chakotay. The Ferengi had just escaped the vessel in the middle of a wormhole. </p><p>“Course is destabilizing, trying to compensate.” Paris announced.</p><p>The ferengi ship appeared on the view screen and foolishly went to warp. The shock wave that voyager received  made the vessel tilt. Everyone held on to what they could. Voyager spun violently. The bridge got flashed with lights more than once, and then.... darkness, the energy around voyager decreased. Tom succeeded to reduce the velocity and voyager, eventually, stopt. </p><p>Only the stars on the view screen. </p><p>Kathryn led her hands on to her abdomen to make sure everything was alright. With her agitated respiration, took a look at her senior officers and Chakotay. </p><p>“Is everyone alright?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m going to throw up the leeola stew.” Harry said holding on to his stomach.</p><p>Kathryn suddenly felt an attempted vomit gag and took a hand to her mouth.</p><p>“You can’t say that with a pregnant woman on the bridge, Ensing.” Chakotay warned him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Captain.” He replied.</p><p>She shook her head and tried to breathe deeply not thinking about any content leaving her stomach.</p><p>“Captain?” Ensign Kim called her again. “We’re still on the Delta Quadrant, but we are 20,000 light years closer to home.”</p><p>---</p><p>“I’m going back on the bridge tomorrow.” She said as they entered their quarters.</p><p>“You still have three more days to enjoy.” he said with a smile knowing nothing would change her mind.</p><p>She took off her jacket and left it on one chair. Chakotay took a look at her. She hadn’t noticed, but those training leggings made her look extremely appearing. She refused to use the prenatal uniform, Sekaya was still a light curve on her abdomen, but sufficient to make her uncomfortable in her usual uniform. </p><p>“Chakotay…” She said. “I want you to go under the procedure.” </p><p>He opened his mouth to agree with her, but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand. </p><p>“Let me finnish.” He shut his mouth. “I’m going under it too. And if we decide to have more children, “ She pointed at him with one finger. “Which I can assure you, it will happen, I want you not to think about this anymore.”</p><p>She approached him and got her arms around his waist. “I want you to live long, with me, with our children.”</p><p>He smiled and lifted a hand to caress her cheek. </p><p>“May I ask how many children?”</p><p>She made a thoughtful and playful face.</p><p>“I don’t know, how many do we need to have our own rugby team?”</p><p>Chakotay laughed and kissed her. He thanked the spirits for having found that incredible woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The hope for the Continuum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Voyager had been kicked out of the wormhole. The adventures on board voyager seemed to never seize. They had encountered numerous species, spiritual and physical challenges, but for once, that week seemed to be a quiet one. Tom Paris had inaugurated a new holodeck program for recreational purposes based on a french tavern he used to go during his academy years and everyone seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>Kathryn got out of her sonic shower, little Sekaya had grown beyond the stretching limit of her training leggings. The doctor was right, for the last week she had felt as her abdomen was filled with bubbles. Sekaya was pretty active from the beginning. Chakotay had taken the every night task to talk to the curve in her abdomen. The connection with their daughter had persisted in his dreams. </p><p>He would run his hand on her abdomen, talk to her in his native language which he restarted learning. Since he saw her, he had revalued the importance of his culture, not only the ritual he already performed but every lesson his father taught him. Including the language. He also used to say every night to her daughter “I will be watching you always, even if I can’t see you.”</p><p>She loved those words. </p><p>She wore her underwear and left the bathroom. Chakotay was in the other room serving breakfast for two. She took a look at her uniform in the bed. The prenatal uniform. That was it, it was necessary for her to wear it, she started to feel heavy and a tight uniform wasn’t doing her a favor. At least she wasn’t showing like B’Elanna. Her twin half Klingon, half human pregnancy was the size of a human six month pregnancy. She was two months away from her due date, while she had only started to show.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and took the uniform pants with a wide  elastic band  around the waist area. She could not help to have mixed feelings about wearing that. </p><p>“Kathryn?” Chakotay called her from the other room.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute.” She answered, still examining her new uniform.</p><p>“There’s no way you’ll look less than perfect in your new clothes.” She turned to see him when he entered the room.</p><p>“I’ll look like a circus tent.” She answered.</p><p>He made a side smile showing his dimples and approached her to lean a hand on her curved abdomen.  “Something tells me Sekaya will soon help you fill the uniform.” </p><p>The baby turned its position to her father’s hand. Still imperceptible to Chakotay, but perfectly clear to her.</p><p>“You are both against me, this is mutiny.” </p><p>Chakotay left out a grin and leaned on her to kiss her lips. </p><p>The best thing was that the nausea and dizziness had almost disappeared, in favor of the strangest food carvings. From the usual pickles dipped in hummus to jalapeños and spicy curry, on any dish. Their baby had a fixation with spicy food, that Kathryn had learnt to enjoy. </p><p>After breakfast they both attended the bridge. Repairs and updates were in the daily task list. However it also was the observation of a supernova explosion. An event that would set a new proximity record of the closest starship to a supernova explosion in history.</p><p>“Report, Mr. Kim.” An exhausted but also extremely happy Ensign Kim, who stood all night analyzing data for the record changing moment they were going to watch.</p><p>“Ten minutes for the big moment, Captain.”</p><p>Kathryn and Chakotay stood with their eyes fixed on the viewscreen. They waited. Neelix, the doctor and Kes joined them on the bridge. The last one to arrive was a heavenly pregnant B’elanna. Tom Paris stood from his chair and offered to his fiancée. She gladly took the seat.</p><p>Minutes after the dark screen displayed a beautiful color and light explosion. Clearly a once in a lifetime experience.</p><p> </p><p>The crew on board the bridge burst out into a round of applause. </p><p>“Incredible.” Chakotay said.</p><p>Kathryn looked at Kim with a wide smile.</p><p>“Absolutely thrilling.”</p><p>“All I can say is… wow!” Said Neelix energetically. “What do you think, Mr. Vulcan?” He approached Lieutenant Tuvok.</p><p>But the vulkan officer remained as calm as always.</p><p>“Your inarticulate expression of awe notwithstanding, Mr. Neelix, it was a fascinating spectacle.”</p><p>Kathryn left out a laugh and looked at Ensign Kim. His eye bags and tired smile betrayed him.</p><p>Suddenly a shock wave, not dangerous enough to declare a red alert but sufficient to make Voyager slightly tilt, hit the bridge.</p><p>“That’s the edge of the shock wave.” Harry Kim said. “The pressure is over 90 kilopascals.” The ensign reaches for the captains attention. “Thirty percent more than we expected.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow in disconcert, they had gone through the data and calculations over and over again the past days. She turned to her pilot.</p><p>“Tom get us out of here.” The lieutenant worked from his standing position on his station, so B’Elanna could still sit on his chair. “Congratulations, everyone! Only two other starfleet vessels in history have witnessed a supernova explosion.” She congratulated every officer and Ensign on the bridge. “Personally I would like to thank Mr. Kim for taking a great part in the calculations, so I could get some sleep.” The officers on the bridge answered those words with a round of applause. “Mr. Kim, you are released from your duties for the rest of the day. Go and take a nap.” She ordered him.</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.” He answered with a smile and left his station for a good eight hours of sleep.</p><p>“Thanks for inviting us to watch it with you, Captain.” Kes thanked her.</p><p>The doctors, now able to wander the ship, thanks to his new mobile emitter gazed at her.</p><p> “But remember Kes, the real action will always be in sickbay.”</p><p> She rolled her eyes with a smile.</p><p>“Yes , Doctor.”</p><p>Kathryn smiled too; it was a great day for everyone.  </p><p>She and Chakotay took seats on their usual chairs to begin the day. </p><p>“B’Elanna, how did those shield modifications hold up?” She asked her chief engineer. </p><p>The half Klingon stood up from his fiancée chair and approached the Captain. </p><p>“Less than a seven percent power drain, Captain.” She confirmed looking at the PADD on her hands. </p><p>“Good job.” She answered. “Tom, resume course for the alpha quadrant.”</p><p>“Aye Captain.” He said.</p><p>As soon as they usual officers and backup ensigns were felt on the bridge for their daily duties, Chakotay leaned to the Captain to speak as privately as they could.</p><p>“I’ve scheduled B’Elanna’s maternity leave, we only need her approbation.” Kathryn nodded to his words. It couldn’t be comfortable for B’Elanna to work in engineering as big as she had become, even when she insisted on continuing.</p><p>The morning passed faster than they expected. At midday, Kathryn gave bridge control to Chakotay and went to her ready room to read the report on the shield's modifications.  </p><p>It had become usual for her to lean a hand on the curved abdomen when she was working. Fortunately, without that movement, no one would notice her state.</p><p>An alert popped up on her computer screen, the doctor. She rolled her eyes and enabled the video transmission.</p><p>“What is it doctor?” She greeted him without raising her eyes from the PADD she was reading.</p><p>“Just checking in before your monthly check up, Captain.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” She answered, still not looking at the screen.</p><p>“How’s the nausea?” He asked.</p><p>“Almost gone, only a few things make me want to throw up now.” She answered.</p><p>“Good. Any difference in behaviour? Mood changes? Carvings?”</p><p>“Mostly carvings.” She answered.</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>She left out a sight and finally looked at the doctor.</p><p>“Sometimes I carve for a juicy steak, sometimes I only want to eat vegetables and I can’t stand the smell of fish.” She confessed to the doctor. “And my preference for spicy food is still running.” </p><p>“Heartburns?” The doctor asked.</p><p>“Very few, yesterday, after dinner was the last one, but it didn’t last long and it wasn’t as strong.” </p><p>“Any trouble sleeping?” </p><p>“Doctor, I’m afraid I have work to do. I’m sleeping like a baby and eating well. Is it possible to leave the rest of the questions for the check up?”</p><p>“Of course, Captain. See you in sickbay at 1800 hours.” He ended the transmission.</p><p>She went back to reading her PADD, the engineering team was making incredible progress in very little time.<br/>
By 13:30 hours her stomach crawled for something to eat, and her mind fantasized about eggplant with grilled cheese and spicy pepper.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, she wasn’t in her ready room any more. She was sitting on her bed, in her quarters. But it wasn’t her bed. It was an extravagant low-budget adult movie like bed. She stood up from where she was and tapped her badge.</p><p>“Janeway to security, intruder alert.”</p><p>“There’s no need to call room service, Kathy.” Q exited her bathroom in a red robe, the same material as the bed sheets. “ I sensed you wanted something spicy and here I am.”</p><p>“Oh, Q.” The perfect week went off the cargo bay. Couldn’t they have one normal day? “Janeway to security, intruder alert.” She tapped her badge again.</p><p>“Oh, it’s no use.” He said approaching the bed. “I’ve taken the proverbial phone off the book. After all, we don’t want any interruptions.”</p><p>‘I want all the interruptions’ she thought. What did he want, what was his purpose there was something that escaped her mind. The uniform. As long as he didn’t notice her pregnancy, it was safe. The less the Q continuum knew, the better.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>He gave her a champagne flute and took one himself.</p><p>“To us.”</p><p>“No, thank you.” She answered, returning the flute to him. “There is no us, Q.”</p><p>“Well… the night is young and the sheets are satin.” He tried to convince her in the most ridiculous way.</p><p>“I want you out and my quarters as they were, now.” She ordered him.</p><p>“Oh Kathy, don’t be such a prude.” He said, taking a step towards her. In response she took one backwards. “Admit it, it has been a while…”</p><p>She suddenly felt the urge to laugh at him. If only he knew how wrong he was. But she summoned all her strength to maintain her most professional face.</p><p>“I won’t dignify that with an answer.”</p><p>“So tense… and what’s with that new uniform?” He said looking her up and down. “Oh Kathy it doesn’t do justice to your perfect body. Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable?”</p><p>And with those last words and a snap she was back in her nightgown. Their abdomen curve showing her 22nd week of pregnancy. The eyes of Q went immediately down to that area of her body.</p><p>“What is that?” He asked in dramatic horror. As if he never saw a pregnant woman before. </p><p>That was it, he knew.</p><p>“‘That’ is my baby.” She answered him. “Now get out.”</p><p>He seemed to be re-thinking his plan. For a couple of seconds it looked like he had surrendered but, suddenly a half smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>“Oh, I see, you think I’m not interested anymore.” He took another step toward her and closed the gap between them pulling her with an arm around her waist. “But I haven’t told you why I’m here yet.”</p><p>“Please enlighten me.” She answered with no interest in what nonsense he could say.</p><p>“Out of all the females, of all the species in all the galaxies. I’ve chosen you to bear my child.” </p><p>She pushed him so hard, he almost tripped backwards.</p><p>“What?” She exclaimed. “Of course not, that is out of the question, no!” She walked to the bathroom to wash her face in a futile attempt of waking from that nightmare. “Not only am I not attracted to you, I don't have any romantic feelings towards you, and I’m already pregnant!”</p><p>“Nothing I cannot fix.” He said. “I can speed up your pregnancy and you’ll be ready to procreate tomorrow.”</p><p>She wore her light pink robe as she went out the bathroom.</p><p>“You won’t lay a finger on my baby, Q.” She warned him.</p><p>He approached her again.</p><p>“Think of it Kathy, it is an overwhelming honor.” He said with a silly smile on his lips. “I can’t get you out of my mind. You’re confident, passionate, beautiful.” </p><p>“And in love with someone else.” She completed while she walked to the nearest screen trying to override Q power and stabilise a com line with the bridge. </p><p>“Kathy, don’t leave me.” He cried. “My cosmic clock is ticking!” </p><p>“I don’t care.” She said poking screen buttons.</p><p>“Oh I see… you are playing hard to get.”</p><p>She left out a snot, tired from that nonsense and hungry.</p><p>“As far as you’re concerned Q, I’m impossible to get.” She answered without even making eye contact with him.</p><p>“A challenge.” He sounded even excited about his own fantasy. “This is going to be fun.”</p><p>And with a snap, he was gone and her quarters left as they were before. She took a look around just to make sure. </p><p>“Chakotay to Janeway.” She heard.</p><p>“Janeway here, Chakotay. I’m out of the bridge. I received a visit from Q.”  </p><p>And with those words Kathryn could hear how he left the bridge in the hands of Tuvok and entered the turbolift.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked. “I’m on my way.” </p><p>“He’s gone now.” She tried to calm him. “But I believe he'll come back for something and I would like to eat before dealing with him.” </p><p>A com line wasn’t the best way to talk about what happened.</p><p>“I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Chakotay replied.</p><p>Chakotay appeared in their quarters as soon as Kathryn was back in her uniform and offering her ideal meal. He walked right up to her and leaned a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>She turned at him with two plates with eggplant slices covered in grilled cheese and chips of hot red hot peppers.</p><p>“I’m fine and hungry.”</p><p>She placed both plates on the table and turned to find Chakotay so close to her she could feel his breathing. He placed his hand on her waist, she raise her hand to his cheeks and looked at his eyes with a tender half smile. </p><p>“He didn’t hurt me.” She whispered. “He didn’t hurt her.” She completed referring to their baby.</p><p>He took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>“So what did he want?”</p><p>Kathryn took a deep breath. She had done so well managing her stress for the good of the baby, but that one visit from Q sure would throw all her work out the window.</p><p>“He proposed something that is out of the question and ridiculous.” She began. “He is plotting something and wants Voyager to be a part of it, I’m sure.”</p><p>Chakotay ran a hand over his face, a visit from Q was exhausting and too much to handle.</p><p>“He wanted to mate with me.” </p><p>Chakotay’s hands froze on his chin, his eyes turned from surprise to full rage. His face red in anger, Kathryn had never seen that expression on his face. </p><p>“Chakotay?” She dared to ask. </p><p>His hands turned into fists in an attempt to control his anger. </p><p>“So you choose ‘this’ being to procreate?” Q suddenly appeared beside them as if he had never left their quarters, or Voyager. </p><p>Kathryn could not stop it. Chakotay’s fist flew so fast she didn’t even see it. It impacted on Q’s nose and it threw him on the floor. </p><p>“Oh, a possessive one, no doubt. I didn’t know you were into that, Kathy.” Q joked blinking repeatedly from his position on the quarters floor. He let the commander punch him, that was out of the question. As powerful as Q was, he could have avoided that hit, but he didn’t, he was having fun.</p><p>Chakotay moved to protect Kathryn, between her and the guardian of the continuum. </p><p>“If you lay a finger on her, you’ll respond to me.” He threatened him while Kathryn’s hand pulled from his arm, trying to hold him, in case he thought of hitting Q again.</p><p>“Chakotay, that’s enough.” </p><p>But he didn’t listen to her.</p><p>“I would like nothing more than to kick your omnipotent ass off this ship.”</p><p>“Enough!” She raised her voice so both of them redirected their attention to her. “What do you want, Q? Your visits are usually more than social.” </p><p>Q’s image flickered and reappeared beside her. </p><p>“Seriously, what do you see in him? Is it the face tattoo?” A tribal tattoo appeared on the guardian’s face. “Because mine is bigger.”</p><p>Kathryn rolled her eyes and looked at him with a tired glance.</p><p>“Not big enough.”</p><p>Chakotay could not hold his side smile, proud of her words stating he was a better specimen than Q. and at that same moment he felt ridiculous. He wasn’t competing against Q, there was no competition at all. Kathryn and he were happily together expecting their daughter.  Q wasn’t  a threat.  </p><p>“So I suggest you tell us your true intentions now.” She went full captain mode on the omnipotent guardian of the continuum.</p><p>“Do we need Commander Chuckles over here?” Q asked, pointing at Chakotay with his thumb.</p><p>“Q, talk, now.” Kathryn tone was serious and authoritarian. Sure no other starfleet captain or officer dared to treat Q like that. </p><p>Chakotay held his hands on his back trying  to resist the urge to fight Q.</p><p>Q took a look at her and then at her Commander, before a sigh.</p><p>“I’m afraid I haven’t been fully sincere.” She didn't seem surprised. “I understand that this is not a matter to joke about. But I was using it to cover up my true intentions.”</p><p>“And I guess now, you’ll tell us what you are here for.” she said.</p><p>“The fact is that my immortality, my omnipotence, being the most powerful being of the universe, it left me empty, I’m lonely, Kathy.” He said, taking a step towards her. to what she took a step backwards. “And when I met you, you were different from the others.”</p><p>She pressed her lips and raised her eyebrows in an attempt of an apology.</p><p>“Nice words, Q. But I’m not buying it.” She could see the half smile on Chakotay’s face.</p><p>Q remained silent for a couple seconds as if he was looking for the best words to convince her.</p><p>“Alright.” he said. “Let’s see if you buy this. You just experienced a supernova. Is that correct?”</p><p>Kathryn raised an eyebrow not knowing what was the relation between those two topics.</p><p>“That’s correct.”</p><p>“What if I told you, that wasn’t a simple star. What if!” he continued dramatically. “what if I told you that what you bipeds thought was a cosmic natural phenomenon is in fact caused by a bellic conflict in the continuum.” He pointed at her with one finger. “And the only solution to that war is for you to mate with me.”</p><p>“That is simply ridiculous.” Chakotay said.</p><p>“Truer words were never spoken.” </p><p>The three of them turned to find a tall redhead woman sitting on the couch. Kathryn resisted the urge to tap her com badge. If that woman had appeared out of thin air that could only mean that she was another Q. </p><p>“Q! How did you find me?” He asked her as if he didn't plan to be found.</p><p>“Never mind that.” the woman stood up and walked to Q as if she owned the room. </p><p>“Can’t you see I’m busy here?” he asked her. </p><p>Kathryn took advantage of the moment and walked around the table to meet Chakotay’s side. They shared a look and he leaned a hand on her back.  </p><p>“You should be back in the Continuum.” the redhead Q said.</p><p>‘Yes, please.’ Kathryn thought.</p><p>“Now that your stupid plan can’t be done, you must come back.” She ordered him. </p><p>“It’s not over, yet.” He stated. “I can always speed up her pregnancy.”</p><p>“Excuse me.” Kathryn stepped forward trying to make things clear. “But who are you exactly?”</p><p>The redhead took a superior look at Kathryn like she was less than an ant. </p><p>“I’m his Q.” She said. </p><p>“We were involved, for a while, but now it’s over.” he defended himself. </p><p>Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, she could read in his face he had no interest in being acting captain at the moment. Q matters were endemic to the captain seat. </p><p>“And now you desert me to pollute the continuum with the DNA of this… biped.” </p><p>For her surprise, Kathryn didn't feel offended. There was no one in that room who wanted Q out of Voyager as much as she did. </p><p>“Stay away from him.” the redhead Q warned her. </p><p>This time Chakotay reacted and went up to Kathryn, but she held his hand to stop him.</p><p>“Look, Miss Q.” She began. “I’ll save you a lot of trouble. I have zero interest in him.”</p><p>Q made it look as if he had been offended.</p><p>“Look what you’ve done, when I was finally making progress.”</p><p>“No, you weren't,” Chakotay answered, shaking his head. </p><p>“Bridge to the captain and commander.” Commander Tuvok’s voice sounded in the room. “Your assistance is required on the bridge.”</p><p>“On our way. “ she answered. </p><p>Q lifted his hand ready to snap his fingers and Kathryn gave him a threatening look.</p><p>“Q, don’t…”</p><p> And suddenly the four of them were on the bridge of the USS Voyager.</p><p>Kathryn led her hand to her head a bit dizzy. </p><p>“I hate that.” She murmured. But after a few seconds she was ready for duty again. “Report.”</p><p>Chakotay walked up to Lieutenant Paris’ station as Tuvok explained the situation to the Captain.<br/>
“Another star in this cluster just went supernova, Captain. It’s position is .02 light years from our current position.”</p><p>“Make that two supernovas, Commander.” Kathryn turned to Mr. Kim who sure was summoned again to the bridge in her absence.</p><p>Q walked to his station to look in curiosity at the intricate technology of the post.</p><p>“I just picked up another one at 217 mark 47” Mr. Kim continued. “ estimated time of implosion:67 seconds.”</p><p>“Get us out of here, Tom.” She ordered the pilot, then she turned to the omnipotent guard of the universe. “Is this because of your war in the continuum?”</p><p>Q made a fake naive gesture. “I tried to warn you.”</p><p>“Captain, we can't move, the subspace shockwave from the explosion is collapsing the warp field.”</p><p>They were stuck between shockwaves, if they could not move out of there fast, the Voyager could suffer substantial damage.</p><p>“Red alert.” she ordered. “Tuvok, increase power to the shields.”</p><p>“Captain, a star going supernova is an event that occurs once every century in this galaxy.” Chakotay stated as a prologue to his suspicions. “Today it occured two times and we are about to witness our third in this same sector.”</p><p>He looked at Q on Kim’s station, she followed his gaze, it was clear. </p><p>“Q do you or the rest of Qs have something to do with this? We have nothing to do with your war.” </p><p>The red head woman walked up to her and scanned her up and down with her cold eyes, again.</p><p>“She may be a member of a challenged species, but she is right.” She looked at the male Q. “Your irresponsible behaviour is continuing to have cosmic consequences.”</p><p>A sequence of beeps and lights allerted the bridge. </p><p>“Captain.” Lieutenant Paris called her. “ The shock wave is too fast for us.”</p><p>“Evasive maneuvers.” she ordered, But tuvok interrupted her. </p><p>“I’m afraid that strategy would be futile, Captain. We are now in the trajectory of three shockwaves.”</p><p>Kathryn felt the pressure on her chest and instinctively she leaned a hand on her curved abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>“You have the ability to get us out of here, so do it.” She said talking to the Qs. </p><p>Q looked at her hand on her abdomen and back to her face. “Do something, Q!” She demanded.</p><p>He did half a smile and raised his fingers. “Well… If you insist.” and he snapped them.<br/>
--</p><p>Kathryn appeared in the middle of a living room decorated in a late 1800 fashion. She looked at herself, no wonder why she felt heavier, she was dressed according to the time period. she looked around trying to find any clue of where she was, when Q entered the room, slamming open both wooden doors dressed as a union soldier. She looked at him with a threat in her eye. </p><p>“Where have you taken me? Where is voyager? Where is my crew?” she asked, raising her voice with every question.</p><p>“Well I must admit, your gown is very becoming.” he played along his charade, however Kathryn wasn’t in the mood. </p><p>“I don’t have time for your little fantasies.” She warned him.</p><p>“Oh but this is no fantasy.” he said walking up to her. “You are in the continuum, now.”</p><p>“The continuum?” she asked. </p><p>“I chose a representation you’re little mind could relate to.” he answered. Something was different about him. His face expression was different, no more joking or fooling around, Q was dead serious.</p><p>She took her time to examine his posture, one she had never seen before. </p><p>“What is happening here Q?”</p><p>He walked past her and went to the earth globe bar and served two glasses of whisky. </p><p>“This has gone way beyond your ship.” He said and offered her a glass.</p><p>She took a look at the glass without making a move and then at him, just waiting for him to do the math and realise she was not going to drink alcohol.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, remember?” </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and drank the first glass. “It’s even gone beyond you and me.” He continued and drank the whisky in the second glass.<br/>
“This is about the future of the continuum itself.”</p><p>She shook her head trying to clear her mind. “Stop talking in riddles and tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>He walked up to the closed windows. “I’ll do better than that.” And he opened the shutters. Kathryn dared to take a look. </p><p>Fire, explosions, the continuum was an incessant ball of fire. If she got close to the window she could have even heard the shouting and chaos out there.</p><p>“I told you, the continuum is at war. We are, in fact, in the middle of a civil war.”</p><p>Kathryn watched with her eyes wide opened as two more explosions lit the night. </p><p>“Do you remember our friend Quinn?”he said but Kathryn was too absorbed in horror to gaze at him.<br/>
“I did warn you that his death would have dire consequences.”</p><p>“But a war…”she began but Q grabbed her by the arm and turned him to look at him.</p><p>“This is what I meant. It caused chaos and upheaval.” He started. “He’s calls for individualism remained while his body left, in the ears of those who believed in his teachings. Myself among them.”</p><p>Kathryn looked again at the fire explosions at the other side of the window.</p><p>“The forces of the status quo tried to crush us, but we fought back.”</p><p>“And now there’s a cosmic struggle for supremacy.” She concluded.</p><p>“It’s terrible but also a wonderful opportunity for a new breed of Q. Half human, half like me.”</p><p>She took a step away from him, with her hand on her abdomen.</p><p>“I said no, Q.” She reminded him.</p><p>“Kathy, think about it, war can be an engine of change.” He said taking a step forward. “Human history is filled with examples of that.” </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“No Q, human kind has suffered, even with our wars over, the wounds were terribly difficult to close, in some cases they persisted through decades.” She tried to explain. “Sure the Q have evolved to a point  where you can find a non-violent way…”</p><p>The sound of broken glass interrupted her and Q moved fast to cover her. The both tripped to the floor. Blood, there was blood. Kathryn looked everywhere to find the wound, but she was unharmed. It was Q’s blood, he was injured. A bullet had gone through his right elbow.</p><p>“You are bleeding.” She said out loud as if that could make it more believable.</p><p>The shooting got closer. “we have to get out of here.” He said before losing consciousness.</p><p>—</p><p>Q opened his eyes to the night.</p><p>The forest air on his face and suddenly a painful sensation on his right elbow. It was her, Kathryn. Pressing a cloth to his wound. She had changed her pompous dress for a male uniform. Easier for her to move around. Her hair all messed up and dirty face only made her look fiercer and more beautiful. If that could be possible.</p><p>“Where are we?” He managed to say.</p><p>“I took you out of the house and hid us from your enemies.” She said, still focused on healing him. “I found some of your allies and they helped me to this camp.”</p><p>Q took a look around from his position. Bonfires lit the camp. The Injured claimed for mercy, not the image he had in mind when he first declared war against the continuum.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like you are on the winning side.” She said.</p><p>He looked at her sparkling blue eyes.</p><p>“You saved my life.” He answered her and dared to reach her abdomen with a hand.  “ That Commander of yours is a lucky man.” </p><p>She tried no to let herself drown by his words.</p><p>“And I would like to see him again, so now it's time to end all this.” </p><p>Q’s eyes sparkled with hope but she was still looking at him as if he was the only one to blame for the war.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what you said and I believe I found a solution.” She started. “You‘ll mate with that other Q.” </p><p>But the only thought of that disgusted him. Mate with another Q? That was impossible. But Kathryn had already made up her mind and took one piece of white cloth that was being used as bandage.</p><p>“Time’s up and you have to stop this war before it destroys the continuum.” She showed him the cloth. “I’m taking this white flag and I’m going over the enemy camp, and I’m going to tell them you are ready to talk about terms for a cease fire.” </p><p>He looked at her, head to toe dressed as a union soldier. Determination in her face as she walked out of the camp. She would die the moment she set foot on the enemy camp. </p><p>—</p><p>It went even worse than she could have ever imagined. The enemy Captain was convinced that the only solution to end the war was to kill the face of the revolution.  She tried talking sense into them, but when Q arrived at the enemy camp everything went downhill.<br/>
Both were sentenced to death.</p><p>At dawn, they were both tied and ready to die. Kathryn blinked in anguish, she wasn’t afraid of dying, she was afraid one she would never see her daughters face, that her happy ending would end at the sound of a gun.<br/>
Tha chakotay would never see her again.</p><p>“Any last words?” The capitán asked them.</p><p>“Q, I’m the instigator, my head is the only one you need.” Q surprised her. “Please, release her, for the universe, she’s withchild! At least let her have her baby, you can do it!”</p><p>The captain's face turned into disgust.</p><p>“And allow human especimen to be born in the continuum?  No, certainly not.”</p><p>It was all lost, they were going to die, the three of them.<br/>
The drums sounded as the  soldiers took positions and pointed at them.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She heard him.</p><p>“I know.” She let her voice crack.</p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>They closed their eyes waiting for  the pain to rush their veins. But no bullets impacted on them. The sound of firing continued. Kathryn opened her eyes to see her crew in union uniforms take the camp.</p><p>“Q they aren’t firing at us.” </p><p>Soon Miss Q and Ensing Kim appeared behind them to set them free. Kathryn looked around leaving the Q couple to solve their differences, her eyes were looking for someone much more important.</p><p>“Chakotay.” She finally saw him. As the enemy camp surrendered, the commander ran to his captain and wrapped his arms around her. Kathryn took shelter in Chakotay’s embrace, her legs still trembling from the prospect of dying.</p><p>“My love, you are safe.” He took her face between his hands and kissed her deeply as if he hadn’t done it in eons.</p><p>“Captain.” She heard Mr. Paris and she left Chakotay’s arms to adopt a more professional pose. Paris had the surrendered Q Captain on his knees. “What should we do with them?” </p><p>The Q couple approached them, silly smiles on their faces and holding hands.</p><p>“We can take it from here.” She said.</p><p>“We have a stimulating proposal to call a truce.” Q said facing the enemy Captain. He then talked to the captain. “You’ll be happy to return to your little ship.”</p><p>And just like that they were back on the bridge of Voyager, as if nothing had ever happened.  Kathryn had to blink again and raised a hand to her head. An arm held her by the waist and a strong hand held her. She tried to focus her eyes. Chakotay helped her seat on the captain's chair.</p><p>“Tom.” He said taking command. “What’s our position.” </p><p>Lieutenant Tom Paris took his station and poked the screens.</p><p>“We are back on the delta quadrant.” Then he turned to the Commander “5,000 light years closer to home.” </p><p>Chakotay looked at Kathryn who was already looking at the lieutenant with a hand in her mouth surprised, almost not believing what she heard.</p><p>“Ensing Kim.” She called him “if there’s no sign of supernovas I want you off the bridge, sleep while you can.”</p><p>She stood up carefully and leaned a hand on Chakotay’s arm. “I’ll be in my ready room, you have the bridge.”</p><p>She left the bridge and enter her ready room hoping everything was truly over. But there he was, sitting on her sofa, the omnipotent being, with a 8month baby in his arms. She blinked fast and took a look at the door and back to Q. Had she traveled forward in time?</p><p>“He’s got my cheekbones don’t you think?” </p><p>Kathryn couldn’t avoid the smile. “He’s adorable.” She admitted. She took a closer look, seeing Q in a parental mode was more than odd. “I’d say fatherhood agrees with you.”  She tried to tease him.</p><p> However it had no effect on him.</p><p>“Well, I’ll admit I look at the universe in an entire different way now.” He confessed. “And he is so talented, you know? I’ve already taught him how to know a small planet out of orbit.” </p><p>Kathryn crosses her arms on her chest. “ I thought you were going to set an example for him.”</p><p>Q smiled at her and got up from the sofa to approach the captain. Kathryn could not keep her eyes from baby Q and his adorable pink cheeks.</p><p>“That is why we want aunty Kathy to be his godmother, wait till we ask you to babysit.” Now it was him teasing her. </p><p>“I’m … honored.” She agreed.</p><p>“And speaking of offspring.” Q returned to his natural dramatic tone. “I took a peek on the Janeway bloodline and oh, Kathy your future is really interesting. It seems like the universe already had a plan for you. Would you like to take a look?”</p><p>As much as she was intrigued for those words she shook her head with a tired smile.</p><p>“I would like to experience my future as a normal human being, that is day by day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’d love to read your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read Family Reunion before readin this chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30176979/chapters/74348967</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following three weeks were quiet, too quiet. The only priority was to find a planet or nearby civilization who could trade resources with them. Just the usual schedule on Voyager to recharge their power tanks and store food. </p><p>‘The Janeway bloodline’ Q had said ‘The universe already had a plan for you’  </p><p>Refusing to take a ‘peek’ was the right thing to do, or so had Kathryn repeated herself every time she thought about it. However, her explorer’s curiosity blamed herself not to ask more about it. What was the meaning of those words? Had Q really seen her future? What was so interesting about it? Besides spending 45 more years in the delta Quadrant.<br/>
Chakotay, as sweet and protector as he always was with her, also reminded her that she took the correct decision.<br/>
He always knew when she thought about it, it wasn’t difficult to tell either. Her face changed to a gesture of concern and regret every time her mind revived the conversation with the omnipotent being. He hoped she would gradually focus on other tasks, but he knew her too well to expect her to forget anything.</p><p>Chakotay looked at her from the first officer chair. Sekaya had grown since their last adventure. Kathryn's skin was glowing, her hair grew longer and looked shinier. She was heading to the third week of the fifth month of her pregnancy and she was beautiful. Even when she complained that she wasn’t growing a normal kid, but a soccer player or a dancer, due to the baby’s activity. At that state of her pregnancy Chakotay could, sometimes, feel Sekaya’s moves when he leaned a hand on Kathryn’s abdomen. </p><p>The Captain was up again from her seat, walking around the ship’s bridge, something the doctor had recommended to her so baby Sekaya could feel the movement and stop kicking her mother from the inside.<br/>
But the little one had other plans, it seemed like she enjoyed the movement.</p><p>“Stop it.” Kathryn said to the curve on her abdomen.</p><p>Tom Paris turned his head to see the Captain, and after realising she wasn’t talking to him, he shared a smile with Commander Chakotay, who had also heard her.</p><p>“Trying to negotiate with the baby?” Her pilot asked her.</p><p>She left out a sigh and went back to her chair with a slight smile, she was tired. Tired of not sleeping well, tired of having the strangest cravings, tired of moving around the bridge to her baby to stop moving.</p><p>“It 's no use.” She sighted. The last months, the soon to be known as the Paris family and them had grown a strong friendship. B’Elanna and Kathryn were so glad they weren’t alone during the journey, they exchanged notes, they went through similar experiences.</p><p>She leaned on one side of the chair and then the other. Nothing worked, when Sekaya started ‘dancing’ nothing could stop her. Nothing but… Kathryn raised her eyes to Chakotay. Her father's voice. </p><p>She took a look around, everyone was busy with their own tasks. It was perfect.</p><p>“I’ll be in my ready room, Chakotay, I would need the energy distribution updates report as soon as you have it.”</p><p>He looked at her as she was talking in an untranslatable language. What report? The energy was already redistributed and rationed. But it was too late to ask, as she was already entering her ready room. He rapidly went into the energy updates database and downloaded the latest changes to his PADD. It took him ten minutes to review the latest updates  and form an opinion on his own. It seemed like everything was in order, but perhaps Kathryn had a different idea. </p><p>When he went to her ready room, Kathryn was sitting on her sofa, with a hand in her abdomen and a smile toward him.</p><p>“I know this isn’t professional and that I’m the one who is always highlighting the necessary division between work and personal life.” </p><p>Went to her ready with the PADD on his hands.</p><p>“But Sekaya only calms when she hears your voice and she is giving me a difficult morning.” </p><p>He left out a light grin and the PADD on the tea table before sitting next to her.</p><p>“I should add ‘making the captain’s day bearable’ to my everyday tasks.” He joked and leaned to kiss her.</p><p>She smiled after de kiss like a teenager in love and directed her eyes to Chakotay’s hand when it leaned in her abdomen curve. </p><p>“Sekaya, your mama needs to get back to work and it’s a bit difficult with you boxing inside her.” </p><p>The baby directly hit her father’s hand. And he smiled when he felt it. “I can’t wait to meet you, my little girl.” He continued. “Even when I’ve already seen you as an adult, I promise I’ll do my best for you.” He raised his eyes to Kathryn. “We both will. We’ll teach you everything we know, we'll show you the universe and it’s secrets.” </p><p>Kathryn’s smile could not get any bigger. Even Sekaya had stopped her dancing routine to hear her papa speak.  “And I will protect you both, I promise” he said in his native language.</p><p>Then he said the words Kathryn loved. “I’ll be watching you, even if I can’t see you.” </p><p>The lights in her ready room flickered. They both looked up at the ceiling of the room and then at each other, in disconcert of what just happened. Then a beep sounded in her com line.</p><p>“Captain we encountered, what it seems like, a subspace fluctuation.”  Tuvok voice announced.</p><p>Her face was back to Captain mode. “On our way.” </p><p>They both went back to the bridge and took seat on their chairs.</p><p>“Mr. Paris change to warp 3.” She ordered. And then faced her security officer. “Where is it coming from?”</p><p>Tuvok took a few seconds to respond, poking the screens on his station.</p><p>“There is no stable source of the fluctuation Captain.” He stated. </p><p>“It’s like it appeared out of nowhere.” Harry said from his station. “I can’t pinpoint the source, Captain, but the fluctuation is getting stronger.” </p><p>“Take us out of here, Mr. Paris.” She ordered her pilot.</p><p>“I can’t Captain.” He responded. “The warp core isn’t responding.” </p><p>Chakotay tapped his badge. “Bridge to engineering, B’Elanna what’s going on?” </p><p>“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Her voice sounded in return. “The core is working as it should, but we aren’t moving. I suggest we stop before we suffer a slingshot effect.” </p><p>Chakotay and Kathryn shared a concerned look and she nodded. “Full stop.” </p><p>The crew on the bridge and engineering started the process to bring the vessel to a full stop.  “Mr. Paris, let’s see if we can get out of here using only thrusters.” </p><p>He nodded to the captain and seated to the confirmation from engineering to start the process.</p><p>“The fluctuation is getting  stronger ahead of us, Captain.” Mr. Kim announced.</p><p>It had no sense, where was that coming from?<br/>
Suddenly the space deformed in front of them as the universe was made of fabric and it folded and wrinkled, she could not believe what the view screen showed her.</p><p>And then, it spanded again. As a scene completely dragged out of a science fiction novel, a galaxy class vessel appeared in front of them. A federation galaxy class.</p><p>The majestic  sight of the vessel flooded the view screen. It was the classic shape of a starfleet vessel, but with few modifications. On the top part of the disc the serial number of the ship and it’s name. ‘USS WELLS’ </p><p>The bridge was conquered by silence. Kathryn and Chakotay were completely absorbed by the image of the starship. Millions of questions floating her mind.<br/>
Kathryn stood up from her seat and took a couple steps to the view screen.</p><p>“Hail them.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>The captain couldn’t believe the scene. There, in front of her galaxy-class starship was the only other starship she didn’t want to encounter during that mission. Her brain took a couple seconds to react. </p><p>“Lieutenant”  she called her pilot. “Excuse my language but, what the hell am I looking at?”</p><p>“Starship Voyager, captain” Her pilot answered. “But according to our data, it shouldn't be here”</p><p>“The timeline is correct, captain” her number one answered the question she was about to ask. Poking the glass PADD next to his chair. </p><p>She could not divert her eyes from the image displayed on her viewscreen. If they wanted to be discreet, they had failed, catastrophically.</p><p>“Then, what happened?” her second pilot and arms officer asked out loud.</p><p>The only thought of what could had happened, scared her to death.</p><p>“Something it’s changing the timeline.” the captain diagnosed her worst fear. </p><p>She took a deep breath, one hand on her hips and the other one rubbing her eyes, trying to think of ways that situation could go.  </p><p>Her quarter Kligon commander spoke after a double beep being heard on the bridge.</p><p>“They’re hailing us, captain.”</p><p>“Of course they are.” she sighted. “Respond”</p><p>Captain Janeway stood in front of her view screen, the image of a woman in her late twenties appeared on it. Two pairs of blue eyes connected, the stranger's appearance felt strangely familiar to her. </p><p>“This can’t be.” the amused voice of Chakotay sounded behind her. </p><p>The captain of the galaxy-class ship had long dark hair, two thin braids tangled on top of her head giving them a complete view of her face features, while her hair went down her shoulders. The same tattoo as Chakotay on the left side of har forehead.</p><p> “I’m captain Janeway of the starship Voyager.” She introduced herself. “I believe I speak on behalf of my crew when I say that we are surprised to see another starfleet vessel on the delta quadrant.”</p><p>Kathryn didn’t notice Chakotay approaching her position, neither his face becoming paler as he approached her side. </p><p>The other captain seemed a bit uncomfortable to Kathryn. Maybe they weren’t supposed to encounter each other's vessels. Was Starfleet already operating on the delta quadrant?</p><p>“Nice to meet you Captain Janeway” the younger captain answered. “I’m afraid this situation is complicated to explain, at least.”</p><p>Janeway slightly frowned her forehead, not understanding what the fellow captain meant.</p><p>“You must know this situation represents a threat to both our existences.”</p><p>Kathryn looked at Chakotay to find him captured by the image displayed on the view screen, he seemed as confused as her. </p><p>“Excuse me, Captain.” She addressed the younger officer. “I’m afraid we don’t follow.”</p><p>Kathryn got both her hand on her hips, ignoring how that revealed the curve of her abdomen on her uniform.</p><p>“I am Captain Sekaya Martha Janeway, and this is the Starship Wells.” She finally revealed her name.</p><p>“You are our daughter.” Chakotay spoke out about what the younger captain meant. Kathryn looked at Chakotay and back at the viewscreen. Her eyes widened. The younger captain smirked just as Chakotay would do, the resemblance in her pose and gestures was evident.<br/>
Tom Paris  turned back to look at his friend Harry in disconcert. But his friend had the same expression as him. </p><p>“That is correct, commander.” The younger captain answered to her father. “And I don’t mean to frighten you but, in our timeline, our reality, you aren’t supposed to be here on this stardate.”</p><p>Kathryn hugged her abdomen with both her arms. If that was true… no it couldn’t.</p><p>“I would have applied the temporal prime directive in a normal situation, but appearing like this was not in our plans” She confessed. but her parents were still speechless “Due to this abrupt encounter,” Their daughter proceeded. “we are willing to meet with you and your senior staff. You are welcome onboard the Wells at any time. Captain Janeway out.”</p><p>Captain Sekaya Janeway left out a deep breath, lost in her thought, balancing every possible scenario that could restore the timeline. Then she tapped her uniform badge.</p><p>“Janeway to transporter room one”</p><p>“Transporter room one here, Captain.”</p><p>“Stand by for the transport of Captain Janeway… senior and her staff.”</p><p>“Aye, Aye captain.”</p><p>She then turned around to face her bridge crew.</p><p>“I know this is a delicate situation for everyone.” She started. “We need to identify what happened as soon as possible.However, if anyone feels that the stress of the situation is unbearable, you are free to excuse yourselves.”</p><p>She then looked at her commander. </p><p>“While you take your decision, I’ll be in my ready room, Commander Paris, with me.”</p><p>The tall, blonde, quarter Klingon man followed his captain to her ready room.</p><p>“Permission to speak freely to my best friend, Captain.” He asked when the door of the captain’s ready room closed. </p><p>“Granted” she answered.</p><p>The Captain sat on her couch next to her dog, a 40 kilogram-adult black and brown doberman with its ears and tail not cropped. The animal was peacefully asleep, fully relaxed, taking almost all the space on the furniture.</p><p>“Tell me you have a plan.” He said approaching her. “Because meeting our parents before we are even born, sounds dangerous in every aspect.”</p><p>“It seems to me that we have no other option. Harry, we can’t disappear like that.” she said snapping her fingers. “For them we just appeared out of nowhere.” </p><p>“And it is best to hold a meeting with them, here, on the Wells. what about the temporal prime directive?” </p><p>Captain Sekaya Janeway petted her dog’s head while lightly bitting her lower lip. Harry knew that face. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>She met his eyes. “There’s something that escapes us, we should have known they were here before we jumped.”</p><p>He passed a hand through his hair in a thoughtful gesture. “And you are proposing to ask them?”</p><p>“Think about it.” She replied. “What if we disappear and they accuse Starfleet of abandoning them on the delta quadrant when they had the choice to help?” She left out a chuckle and made an uncomfortable side smile. “Or worse, what if we go onboard Voyager and we talk to someone who in our timeline is dead? For what we know, Voyager’s crew suffered several losses and attacks before we were born.”</p><p>Her commander seemed to be considering that outcome. He passed a hand through his blonde hair in an exasperated gesture. </p><p>“Ok, so let’s figure out what’s changing the timeline, we fix it and back to business.”</p><p>Sekaya rolled her eyes at her commander’s comment. </p><p>“And it’s not like our existence is in danger.” The captains added. “In this star date we are already ‘in the oven’” </p><p>“More like a shared oven to me, but yes.” Her commander referenced his twin sister. Then Harry glanced at the sleeping dog. “You really should get a dog bed in here.”</p><p>The captain looked at her doberman and shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“I don’t mind him sleeping there.”<br/>
---</p><p>Captain Janeway from the U.S.S Voyager called all her senior officers to an urgent meeting. Tuvok stated the complications of time traveling and revealing themselves like they did, on the other hand, the resemblance of the Well’s Captain to the Captain and Commander was more than obvious.<br/>
Paris and Torres thought they still needed more proof before even suggesting to go on board the U.S.S Wells. Chakotay, on the contrary, was in favour of meeting those starfleet officers from the future. They already had encounters with time paradoxes, just like on that M-class planet and the ‘almost’  polar explosion.<br/>
Kathryn stood at her officers trying to resist the pull of curiosity and stay on board her own ship. </p><p>“Captain.” A female voice sounded in the conference room. “The USS Wells is hailing us, requesting a communication with you.” </p><p>Her senior officers stood at her until she made a decision. “Put them through.” she answered.</p><p>On the screen on her right appeared an image of a young blond quarter Klingon man, in his late twenties. Light blue eyes with gray shivers illuminated his face.  On his uniform collar, the Commander badge.</p><p>“Captain Janeway, this is Commander Harry Paris. I initiate this communication on behalf of my Captain.” He announced.</p><p>B’Elanna rested a hand on her curved abdomen. The whole conference room stood speechless at the image of that blonde male, the spitting image of lieutenant Paris, but for the fact that he had Klingon traits on his forehead.  </p><p>“Commander” Kathryn finally responded standing up from her chair. “Forgive our reaction, but you look really similar to…”</p><p>“My father?” He completed. “I’ll admit, Captain, that it’s at least…” he made a pause.”Curious to see him so young.”</p><p>Tom Paris couldn’t stop to look at the image displayed on that view screen.</p><p>“Captain, Captain Janeway… the Janeway of this ship wanted to confirm your assistance for the briefing.” </p><p>Kathryn looked back at Chakotay, then B'Elanna and Tom. </p><p>“I believe we’ll be four to transport to your vessel, Commander.”Kathryn answered. “I’m predicting an unusual family meeting.”  </p><p>“It will be an honor to welcome you on our ship, Captain.” The Commander announced. “Stand by to be beamed up.”</p><p>---</p><p>Commander Harry Paris stood in the transporter room waiting for their guests. The doors opened and in went the Captain of the USS Wells and her loyal doberman. She took position next to her commander and her dog did the same. The dog sat next to her captain, she looked down at him and smiled.</p><p>“Good boy, Jack.” she told him. She sighed and looked straight at where their guests should appear one moment to another. “Have you hid every photo or object that may compromise us?”</p><p>Her Commander nodded. </p><p>“Great, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Four traces of blue energy illuminated the transporter room and in a matter of seconds their guests were there. </p><p>Kathryn Janeway took a couple of seconds to admire the young woman in the transporter room.  Her uniform was different, but still somewhat similar to her’s. A two piece uniform, black slacks and a black jacket, longer than the standard uniform on voyager, with red shoulders and beneath it a black turtleneck with the captain gallons, golden in this new uniform, on the right side. The captain of the USS Wells was looking at her with a light smile and then, her eyes diverted to the person beside her, Chakotay.<br/>
Kathryn’s eyes went up and down the woman who was her daughter and when her eyes reached her knees she couldn’t avoid looking at the huge dog sitting beside her. An adult Doberman pinscher with a red martingale collar and a starfleet badge on it.</p><p>“Welcome to the Wells.” The captain announced. “I believe introductions have already been made.” She said referring to her commander. “oh” she signaled the dog. “And this is Jack.”</p><p>Tom and B’Elanna were the first to approach them. Eyes on their future son, B’Elanna leaned a hand on the curve of her stomach and her face with an expression of sincere surprise.<br/>
Kathryn and Chakotay approached their daughter. </p><p>Chakotay made the first step. He raised a hand and traced her forehead tattoo with her finger tips. Sekaya could not suppress a tender smile, looking at her fathers face expression. </p><p>“Home” She just said in her father’s native language and that was enough to make him smile.</p><p>Kathryn approached her daughter and she locked eyes on hers. Her smile widened. </p><p>“Mama.” She whispered. Kathryn Janeway took another look at that woman, she was her daughter.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.” She answered. She tried to memorise every feature of her face, her blue eyes, her tattoo, just like her father’s, the dimples formed on her cheeks when she smiled. The three earrings on each ear.  </p><p>Sekaya looked down at her mother’s abdomen curve, something she had seen twice before, but that time was different. She was the baby inside her mother.</p><p>“This encounter shouldn’t be happening.” Her mother said realising, after the rush of adrenaline, what they were playing with.</p><p>“It’s not easy to follow the temporal prime directive in this situation, Kathryn.” Her father said.</p><p>Sekaya raised an eyebrow with a smile. Some things hadn’t changed through the years, like her fathers look of devotion and admiration towards her mother. They were truly meant to be.<br/>
Sekaya took a quick deep breath and faced her Commander. “We should escort our guests to the briefing room.” </p><p>Harry Paris nodded. </p><p>“Let’s go, Jack.” She signaled the dog to follow them.</p><p>The Wells was spotless, the white panel corridors had blue LED string lights on each side on the roof and floor. No carpet on the floor, but a rubber microfibre material covered the pacing trail.  The turbo lift was wider and following the same decor as the corridors, but one thing stood up for their guests. Every PADD was transparent. The Wells’ commander handed the transparent surface to his Captain. </p><p>“This can’t be correct.” She said to the quarter Klingon.<br/>
She poked the transparent surface and requested a new analysis from what Kathryn could read was the ‘temporal-astrometric lab’.</p><p>The turbo lift stopped and the doors opened. “Bridge” the com link announced.</p><p>Kathryn looked at Chakotay as if they just arrived at an amusement park, she was going to enjoy it.</p><p>“Captain on the bridge.” The security officer announced and all senior officers stood from their stations to face the Captain.</p><p>Kathryn’s chest inflated with pride. Her daughter was captain, and so young. </p><p>“As you were.” She said before talking to her security officer. “Garcia, you have the bridge, we’ll be in the briefing room for any emergency.”</p><p>The Captain and Commander of the USS Wells guided their guests to the briefing room.</p><p>“Astraeus, show me a comparative between the two timeline maps, the original one and this one.”  The captain ordered to… whom?</p><p>Instantly, the glass table surface showed a map of the region they were in with the comparative of both ships' timelines in different colours.</p><p>“Astraeus?” B’elanna asked the question everyone was holding back.</p><p>“A second generation Titan from the Greek mythology.” Harry explained. “An astrological deity, and the name of the ships’ computer.”</p><p>“Your computer has a name?”  Paris-father asked.</p><p>Jack the Doberman went to his dog bed near the usual captains chair in the briefing room.  </p><p>“This is incredible.” Kathryn said while following her daughter when she approached the table. </p><p>Sekaya looked at her mother with a side smile, if only she knew how much her future self was involved in that mission. </p><p>“Astraeus, show us Voyager's position on the original timeline.”  She ordered the ship's computer.</p><p>“Unable to locate.” The voice responded.</p><p>“What?” The captain asked, directing her attention to the surface of the table.</p><p>Harry frowned and  approached the table. “This is odd.”</p><p>But before he could even suggest a fix, Sekaya tapped into the computer's system and began digging for an answer.  He knew that face really well, she could be like that for hours.</p><p>“Uhm, What if I show you the shuttles? We have three types of them.” Commander Paris junior suggested looking at her father. “A true paradise for a pilot.”</p><p>His parents were easy to convince, the Janeways, were different. </p><p>“Tell us how we can help.” Chakotay told her daughter, but Sekaya was too focused. </p><p>Paris junior approached his fellow commander with a polite smile. “She can stay like that for hours, sometimes even without saying a word.”</p><p>“My hearing is intact.” Sekaya said  without raising her eyes from the table-screen.</p><p>Chakotay and Kathryn shared a proud smile, which was something her mother would say in a similar situation. “We’ll stay, commander.” Chakotay felt odd saying those words to the young male.</p><p>“As you wish.” Commander Paris finally accepted and left with his parents. </p><p>Kathryn approached her daughter when they were left alone. Sekaya’s fingers moved fast through the options and settings of the computer.</p><p>“If you tell us what you’re doing, we could help you.” her mother said. </p><p>“Unable to locate.” Astraeus' voice sounded again.</p><p>Sekaya snorted and looked at her mother and then to her father. She had the highest clearance level on that ship she should be able to see everything, but there was something clearly behind all that. She stood at her father’s face for a few seconds until an idea came to mind. </p><p>“Very well.”  she returned her fingers to the desk surface and entered the system from another perspective. “When the federation way doesn’t work, try the Marquis way.”</p><p>Those words provoqued a smile on her father’s lips, but a very concerned look on her mothers face. </p><p>“What is the Marquis way?” she dared to ask, and suddenly the table desk blinked and the maps disappeared to show a blue screen filled with code.</p><p>“That is.” Chakotay answered by recognising the trick, but with a few and very smart alterations. “She’s hacking the computer.”</p><p>An expression of horror appeared on Kathryn’s face. Her daughter was hacking what? That sure violated dozens of starfleet regulations. </p><p>“Sekaya, wait, don’t do it, you are a Captain!” Her mother lectured her. </p><p>Her daughter smiled showing a dimple, her father’s inheritance. Apart from all those ‘Marquis tricks’. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I would never do that.”</p><p>Kathryn raised her hands in a gesture of surprise. Chakotay, on the other hand, was too intrigued by the changes on that strategy his daughter was making to adapt her strategy. </p><p>“Found it.” She finally said.<br/>
She fastly poked the screen and began the download of the data.</p><p>“This might take a while, fooling Astraeus is not easy.” she commented.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening.” Kathryn said with a hand on her head. “Where did you learn to do that?”</p><p>Her daughter made another side smile when she raised her eyes from the computer. And made a subtle and quick glance to her father. “Sorry mama, temporal prime directive.”</p><p>She was about to argue on that when she saw Chakotay’s big smile, it was him, for sure. His inner Marquis was filled with pride. </p><p>“In the meantime,” Her daughter spoke again. “I believe Harry said he was taking his parents to see the shuttles? Don’t get me wrong, but having uncle Tom fooling around there makes me a little bit nervous.”  </p><p>And so she synchronised her portable glass PADD with the table computer before leaving the briefing room and going back to the turbolift, the three of them headed to the main hangar. Jack the Doberman stayed on the bridge, sat by the captain’s chair.</p><p>That was Paris-dise, everything a pilot could desire. The USS Wells had three types of shuttles. The bigger ones were meant for 5 to 6 people away teams, for cargo purposes or even long trips. The intermediate ones had four seats and a complete mini bridge adapted for short trips or 3 to 4 away teams. But the “racing class” were his favourites. Only two seats, aerodynamic, full automatic and manual controls. His son had shown him one. The screen was made of a glass alienation that also worked as a screen. Able to go into warp 9.8, a hidden wheel that only popped up at the pilot’s command for manual driving. </p><p>“This, all this is insane.” his father had told him.</p><p>“I see you’ve enjoyed the tour. “The three of them turned to look at the Janeways who just entered the angar.</p><p>“I would love to fly one of those.” he said pointing at the racing-class shuttle. “Maybe, we can race to see who is the best pilot.” He said with a hand on his son’s shoulder. </p><p>“Easy, Tom.” B’Elanna warned him. “We are here to help them find out what went wrong in the timeline, not leisure.”</p><p>Their son smiled and tilted his head. “Anyway mom, I would not be a match to my father.” he said and looked at Paris senior. “I’m not a pilot.”</p><p>His father’s face expression lowered the smile. </p><p>“But the captain.” He teased her. “Is the best pilot of our generation.” </p><p>Sekaya raised an eyebrow to that exaggeration. Her parents looked at her in surprise.<br/>
“You are a pilot? “Her papa asked. </p><p>“To be fair, I’m not.” she cleared. “I took the piloting lessons in the academy, but engineering is my passion, like mama.”</p><p>Kathryn could not help the smile, knowing her daughter was following her steps was too much for her pride as a mother. </p><p>“Experience did the rest.” Sekaya concluded. “I may know a few tricks.”</p><p>Tom Paris looked at her stepping up for a challenge not yet settled. Aunt B’Elanna was right, they were there to figure out what happened, not paying. She took her mini PADD out of her pocket. Downloading at 4%.</p><p>“We could use some entertainment.” She heard her papa.</p><p>Sekaya looked at Harry who shrugged his elbows. She then looked at her mama, she was smiling.</p><p>“Fine, there is a giant planet two light years away from here.” she started. “Inhabited, with an asteroid ring. Let’s see who is the fastest to go around it, through the asteroid ring.”</p><p>Uncle Tom’s smile was up again and he patted his son’s shoulder. “I could use a co-pilot.”</p><p>“Then, to be completely fair, I’ll go with Sekaya.” Chakotay announced.</p><p>She looked at him, raising her eyebrows, if only he knew how, in the future, he denied being with her piloting anything that could fly. That sure was going to be a fun experience. </p><p>“Settled, then.” Kathryn Janeway said. “B’elanna and I will go back to voyager and we’ll see you there.”</p><p>Sekaya sended the specific coordinate to Voyager and the Wells. When both mothers were off the ship, Harry and her escorted their father’s to the changing room, to get dressed with the security suits. </p><p>As advanced as the technology onboard wells was, the suits were something completely ugly and baggy. With their communications codes transferred to the badge on the suit's chest. The fabric seemed cheap and too loose. they were dressed and out of the room. Back into the angar where Sekaya was waiting for them with the same type of suit as they were wearing. </p><p>“Are you sure we need this to fly?” Uncle Tom asked her, she smiled and looked at Harry.</p><p>Both of them tapped twice the suit's badge and the fabric strengthened and tightened around their bodies, the loose and cheap material transformed into a hard, dark and shiny cloth. </p><p>“That is incredible.“ her papa said, being witness to that transformation.<br/>
Both commander and Lieutenant shared a look before tapping two times their badges.</p><p>“Let’s go and prepare the shuttles.” </p><p>They had prepared two racing-class shuttles for both pilots. A com channel was activated between both. The Paris’ went in one of them and the Janeways in the other one.<br/>
Chakotay observed from his co-pilot seat how his daughter arranged the belts and initiated the shuttle. </p><p>“Anemoi.” She called the computer. “ Initiate emergency manual piloting protocol.”</p><p>Suddenly the station divided in two horizontal parts and from behind emerged a two part wheel. Two semi circles in black fake leather.  She then poked the screen over her head. </p><p>“Adjusting wheel’s calibration.” she announced. “Anemoi, unable security protocols.” she ordered to her father’s surprise. </p><p>“Security protocols are now off-line.” the computer announced.</p><p>“Perfect.” she said to herself.</p><p>“Captain, we are now in position.” Garcia’s voice emerged from the shuttle speakers. “Establishing a link with voyager.”</p><p>“Voyager here.” Her mama’s voice sounded. </p><p>“Anemoi 3 here.”Harry announced from the Paris shuttle.</p><p>“Anemoi 5 ready.” She confirmed. “Let’s get out of here nice and slow.” </p><p>“Permission to launch granted, Captain.” Garcia’s voice sounded again. </p><p>Driving with just one hand. Sekaya initiated the flight and both Anemoi 3 and Anemoi 5 left the hangar. Before them the majestic sight of the giant planet and its asteroid belt. </p><p>“Anemoi 3 to Anemoi 5” Harry Paris said. “How about  some music?”</p><p>Instantly, the com line reproduced Avicci’s ‘the nights’ song. </p><p>Sekaya smiled and nodded. “A classic.”</p><p>“Voyager to Animoi 3 and 5. “ her mama’s voice sounded again. “The winner will be the first one to ride a complete orbit to the planet through the asteroid ring. May The best one win.”</p><p>That last communication activated a ten second countdown. Sekaya took a quick look at her papa.  “Ready?”</p><p>He smiled showing his dimples. “Show me what being the best pilot of your federation is.”<br/>
5...4...3…</p><p>Sekaya poked to more buttons.</p><p>2… 1 the race was on. </p><p>Sekaya grabbed the wheel with both hands and the shuttle speeded up so fast, Chakotay felt his body melting with the fabric of his seat. And in the asteroid belt they went.  There was no way she could know where they were going, only the sight of asteroids ahead.</p><p>One day my father, he told me<br/>
"Son, don't let it slip away"</p><p>The Paris shuttle followed closely to theirs.</p><p>He took me in his arms, I heard him say<br/>
"When you get older<br/>
Your wild heart will live for younger days...</p><p> </p><p>Sekaya’s agile hands on the wheel, quickly preventing collision with any asteroid. She turned and quickly back to their course in a move that made Chakotay want to start praying to the spirits. The best pilot of her generation, maybe the most reckless as well. </p><p>She turned to see the paris shuttle and made a smirk her papa did not like. She then looked up and poke several buttons with both hands while driving with her knees. Chakotay felt his blood abandoning his head. </p><p>...Think of me if ever you're afraid"</p><p>“Are you piloting with your knees?” Sekaya gave him a look that said could perfectly say ‘papa-please-not-now’. A look that told him that, that situation already happened to her. In her past, his future.</p><p>“Are you wearing all the seat belts?” She asked him both hands again on the wheel. </p><p>He took a look at the crossed belts and the two horizontal ones. “Are there any more?”</p><p>She left out a grin. “Let’s win this race.”</p><p>He said: "One day you'll leave this world behind<br/>
So live a life you will remember"</p><p>The shuttle boosted and Chakotay really believed he was on this last ride on board a shuttle. She turned, went up and down the asteroids and then swerved to position the shuttle upside down for a few seconds. </p><p>“Where did she learn to do that.?” Tom Paris asked his son admiring his future honorific niece’s piloting skills. </p><p>My father told me when I was just a child<br/>
"These are the nights that never die"</p><p>“She is the best.” Harry said with a tone in his voice that led his father to jump into early conclusions. </p><p>“You like her!” he said. “History does repeat itself”</p><p>Harry Paris’ cheeks went pink and looked away from his father.</p><p>“Of course not, she’s my captain, and my best friend.” He tried to explain. “I’ve known her since we were born.”</p><p>His father raised an eyebrow and fastly glanced at him. “What’s wrong with that? I consider your mother to be my best friend.”</p><p>“And uncle Harry?”</p><p>“Him too.” he said but really wanted to dig more about it. “So? are you two..?”</p><p>“Dad, please!” Harry stopped him. “Of course not ...and it won’t happen.” He finally said with a hinch of  what was? sadness? </p><p>He looked briefly at his son again and back to his driving. </p><p>“She’s with someone else.” He answered his father’s questions. “Or at least was, before we came here, she told me they had a bad break up. But they’ll get back together soon.” </p><p>“Why are you so sure about that?” his father asked. </p><p>Harry took a few seconds to answer looking at Sekaya’s shuttle close to the winning coordinates. </p><p>“Because they were meant to be together.” He said. “I can see how much she loves him. Even after the break up.”</p><p>Tom felt horrible, he could see how much his son appreciated her. Longing for someone who loved somebody else. He tried to find the words to encourage him, but nothing came to mind. </p><p>Sekaya pushed the wheel one last time for a final speed as they crossed the winning coordinates.<br/>
From the Voyager Bridge, Kathryn saw the winning shuttle crossing the line. They flew so close to them, the bridge automatically activated the red alert siren. She looked at the image displayed on the bridge view screen with her eyes widened. A true spectacle.<br/>
“Stand down red alert.” she ordered.</p><p>“Voyager to Anemoi 5, congratulations you win.”</p><p>“Anemoi 5 to Voyager.” Her Daughter’s voice sounded on the bridge. “Thank you captain, we’re now headed to the Wells hangar, meet you there.”</p><p>Both shuttles landed in the hangar and the pilots and copilots waited for the vessel signal that allowed them to step off their ships. </p><p>Chakotay’s legs were trembling, so happy to be out of the shuttle and pale as the snow. </p><p>“Where did you learn to fly like that?” her uncle Tom asked, approaching them. </p><p>Kathryn walked up to Chakotay and leaned a hand on his chest with a concerning look, he looked as if he was about to throw up at any moment. </p><p>“Please, don’t let me do that again.” He whispered. </p><p>“Lieutenant, I can’t give you that information.” she said to her uncle with a laugh. “Temporal prime directive.”</p><p>He smiled at her and looked back at his son. “Well it seems like we’ll be sharing some notes in the future.”</p><p>She smiled at him and went to attend her papa. </p><p>“Are you ok?” she asked him, but the look he gave her was severe and ready to lecture her. Just as in the old days.</p><p>“You were piloting with your knees!” He said again. “And then we were upside down! Kathryn, she is dangerous with a wheel on her hands.”</p><p>Kathryn watched as Sekaya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. </p><p>“Why do I feel this is a conversation we’ll be having several times in the future?”</p><p>‘Because we will.’ Sekaya thought. </p><p>“Knowing the Captian.” Harry intervened. “The commander wasn’t at any risk.”</p><p>She looked at him with a wide smile. There he was, always defending her. He sure was the best commander she could ever have. Tom could not help to smile at her expression and back at his son. </p><p>“It has been really fun,”Sekaya said. “But I’m afraid we still have work to do. Maybe we should stay in our own ships until we find the source of this fluctuation in the timeline.” </p><p>Sekaya was back in her captain mode, and so was her mother. Who agreed with her and ordered her officers to accompany her back to voyager.  But before leaving, she approached her daughter and hugged her as if she was never going to see her again. </p><p>“Let me know if you find anything.” She whispered in her ear.</p><p>Sekaya corresponded to her hug and smiled. “You’ll be the first one to know.”</p><p>Tom hugged his son too. Too bad B’Elanna was busy in engineering. “My com line is open, if you need anything.”</p><p>Sekaya looked at her papa with an innocent gesture on her face. He looked at her, still bothered about his daughter’s piloting skills. But he could not stay angry at her forever. He finally approached her and hugged her.</p><p>“I can’t be mad at you.” he said in his native language.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” she answered in the same language. “You’ll learn, with time.” she joked.</p><p>When he ended the hug he raised a hand to her face tattoo, the same as his. </p><p>“I’ll be watching you always, even if I can't see you.”</p><p>And suddenly, something clicked in Sekaya’s mind. Like the missing piece of a puzzle. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened, trying to rearrange her thoughts. She took a step back to have a clear view of both her parents. </p><p>“I know why we are here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to write everything in one chapter, but halfway I realised that I was enjoing it took much. So this "first contact" will be in two chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>